House Arrest Pt 2 of Going There
by FaeCym
Summary: This story picks up where "Going There" left off. It is however, told from the point of view of Alex Vause. I own nothing...my bank account attests to this reality. I write these stories for fun both for myself and my readers. It is Rated M because I am a mature adult and have you seen the show?
1. Chapter 1

House Arrest

By Fae Cym

Chapter One

She woke up a few times as Piper moaned and reached for her again. It was too quiet in the house and Alex had a hard time falling back to sleep. She just stared at Piper in the dim light of the room. She could reach out and touch her anytime she wanted. No one would yell at them or give them a shot. Alex ran her fingertips down the side of her face. Piper turned towards her and started to turn on her hip but Alex watched as pain and discomfort caused her to stay on her back. Piper never slept on her back. She always snuggled into Alex's arms as her little spoon. It was hard to see her like this and yet Alex knew she was so much better than when she first found her.

She had been told that Piper was in a coma while in the SHU. She had decided that if Piper died she was going to kill Chrissie then herself. She was surprised now at how dark her thoughts became. Alex Vause didn't do things like that. She was too smart to hurt herself and especially over someone else. But she was faced with living in a world without Piper and she was the cause of that. Piper murmured in her sleep again and whimpered so that it made her heart hurt.

"Easy kid, shhhh...I'm here...everything is okay," Alex whispered to her. She was so relieved that Piper isn't dating Mandy. Alex was convinced that once Piper was free, she'd choose someone else over the woman that landed her in the hospital. She knew her family would be in her face about her poor choices. Yet, it seemed to her that Piper was calling the shots here...or at least wreaking her Piper Havoc.

Alex smirked. She was going to make her way to Litchfield and get answers. She never wanted Piper to learn about what was going on at the prison. Alex chuckled to herself some. What was she thinking? Piper sneaked phone calls to half the prison. Alex had beat herself up each time she broke down to talk to Piper. Yet she had to have that contact. This Utopia was never a sure thing. Alex had to get what she could while she could. The conversations had been so loving and she could tell Piper was worried about her. It was almost too much to hope for...maybe that is why she misheard Mandy's conversation with her girlfriend.

Piper moaned and turned some trying to get comfortable. Alex adjusted to sit up more as the doorway opened. She automatically fell forward some to cover Piper. The doctor walked in and watched her closely.

"Miss Vause, I'm not going to hurt her. I am going to check the swelling and make sure it isn't too tight. I may have to put some more ice on it...which she may still sleep through," the doctor said in a slow voice. Alex watched her hands for some reason. She just didn't know this woman and she felt stupid being some neanderthal about it all.

"Sure, sorry...habit," Alex mumbled. She reached for her glasses on the bedside table and sat up. Piper mumbled and she leaned down to whisper to her. Piper mumbled and snored so unladylike that Alex had to stifle a chuckle.

The doctor smiled kindly and went about her exam. She seemed pleased and Alex asked her how it looked. "The swelling hasn't increased. She may have got lucky. The good thing is she kept the brace on and fell mainly on her hip. She is going to be very sore...and from what I understand, that makes her grumpy," she said with a smile. She checked Piper was breathing clearly and that her ribs were fine. Piper wiggled and scooted away from the doctor and closer to Alex.

"You should have seen her at the bottom of the stairs. She looks great now...there is color in her face. It was white...almost blue. I was convinced all the way down each of those steps that she wasn't alive," Alex looked over at her. She couldn't believe she was telling a stranger this...but she told no one about it. Nicky had been right behind her. She understood but they didn't talk about it...fuck they were barely talking at all when she left. Nicky told her the day of the drug bust that she'd step back from her for Piper's sake. She warned her not to fuck Piper over again and Alex prayed she wouldn't. If Kubra didn't take the bait, she'd be screwed. They'd move her to some dark ass southern max facility to serve her entire sentence. It was a gamble and she banked on his greed. He thought he had her trapped. She arranged to call him. He told her not to say his name and she didn't. She did get him to talk about Piper and he said he was sorry to hear about her. He rambled about how good she looked the last time he saw her in Chicago. He gave himself away...but she still needed him to drop the heroin and hire someone to take it through the tunnel.

"I bet that was upsetting, Miss Vause-"

"Alex, please...is she going to be able to walk without a cane? Will my girlfriend run again?" Alex wanted to know it all now. She had to deal with it head on now or she'd just worry about it.

"Alex, I don't know that. I will have to run scans the day after tomorrow. She will not want to be separated from you so, I have a suggestion. I think you need a check up as well. They will allow you to go to a doctor's appointment...you two can go together. Would you be interested?" the doctor offered kindly. Alex smiled.

"I'd love to but I think maybe it is too soon. I um...well there maybe people looking for me...plus I don't think you take my insurance," Alex replied with a grin.

The doctor laughed, "I'm sure Miss Chapman will provide security and my services are already covered. I have been hired as an in House Physician. You're in the house. Hmm, perhaps I can bring a portable MRI scanner in here but I think it would be best if she just came down to the clinic. You too...think about it and talk to your lawyer. I'll be back in to check. I'll try not to wake you up. If it doesn't swell much more I'll leave her be for five hours or so."

Alex nodded listening to her. It was something to think about. She needed to see a doctor. She hadn't had a check up since before she was indicted. Alex slid further down in the bed as the doctor turned off the lamp. She didn't bother with the bathroom light and she figured that Piper was having trouble sleeping with the lights off. She had told Alex about the light...so sweetly as she fell to sleep. Everything about her is perfect at that moment. Alex knew she'd open her eyes and her mouth. Piper never kept things sweet and sedate for long. It was one of her best qualities.

She kissed her forehead and took her glasses off again. It was so quiet here. Alex looked towards the window and put her glasses back on to watch the snow fall steadily outside. She was going to get snowed in to a huge cabin with Piper.

"You've done worse Vause...fuckloads worse," Alex admitted to herself with a laugh. It was Piper's brother's house now. She knew Piper's grandparents had money. Her father was a self made man though and he provided for her family. Piper did chores and had to save money for buy the bike she wanted. She was a baby sitter and finally her dad paid her to keep Cal out of trouble for a summer. She said it was the hardest job of her life. Alex remembered her telling that story one night and figured he was trying to pay up for debts owed. She always thought him to be a self absorbed, sweet fuck up. Maybe he had changed...maybe your sister going to prison can change you too.

She was getting sleepy. The adrenaline had left her and she could almost believe she was safe. She had slept little and finally exhaustion pulled her towards oblivion. Right before she fell to sleep she felt Piper snuggle closer.

They slept for a long while. Piper woke up in pain and the doctor medicated her again. She drank water and dozed again. Alex went to the bathroom and when she came out she saw it was nearly noon. Her stomach growled so loud she actually put her hand on it to keep it quiet. Cal knocked lightly and opened the door while balancing a tray.

"Uhm, the doctor said Piper might be hungry when she wakes up and...well I'm sure you are," he murmured. He sat a feast of bacon, eggs, biscuits and gravy before her. It smelled divine. Alex looked over at Piper still sleeping in the bed and then back at the food with longing.

"That smells great...uh thanks again for letting me stay here," Alex said in what she hoped was a humble voice. She hated gratitude. Alex didn't do it well. She had to swallow so much of that in her life that she went after enough money and power to not have to do that again. Prison sure taught her the futility of those desires. "I'd like to help out if I can...I am a passable cook but I'd be more than happy to clean the dishes." He immediately told her she could do that.

"The Marshals have been taking turns when Piper is sleeping. But now they seem more alert...I guess ya gotta pay more attention of the person you're guarding is actually able to walk...though she'd given them a run for their money if she'd made it to the Pioneer," he said with a chuckle. When he laughed, his eyes lit up like Piper's eyes did when she was really amused. He had more of that light it seemed to her.

"Pioneer?" Alex asked before she shoveled eggs in her mouth. She looked up a little embarrassed by her appetite and manners but Cal seemed oblivious.

"Yeah it is a big ATV, basically a kick ass little car that will go in mud, snow...you name it. Piper took the keys from the desk before she tried her big escape. I took them when the Marshals weren't looking and put them back. Dad noticed though," he laughed as he said it and even Alex had to smile. She looked over at Piper with such love and admiration for her little kick ass thug. She mumbled in her sleep and Alex started to move to the bed but she settled back down and snored a cute snort.

"Um, she wouldn't have gotten far though, with the security and the Marshals in the house. They'd heard her start it up surely," Alex managed to say before she started in on the gravy and biscuits. Fuck, Cal can cook! She'd wash all the dishes in the prison three times a day to eat like this regularly. She recognized that this attitude towards food was a direct result of her time spent in prison. But really couldn't work up a fuck to give about it. She was totally just full of gratitude and complete disbelief. Alex looked over at Piper again. She was close to her again, she could look across this short space and see her sleeping safely.

"Nah, hell Piper would have lost them. She stood a good chance. I bet she had a car waiting nearby. We stayed here a few weeks one summer when she was sixteen and she used to ride her mountain bike a certain way and meet this local boy on Friday nights. She was always active," Cal explained. His face fell when he looked over to see his sister in bed with her knee in a brace. Alex drank some water and looked down as the guilt washed over her.

"Lucky boy...did you spend each summer here?"

Cal made himself an egg biscuit and shook his head. "No, we had various interests but Piper did spend some time each year here...much more than any of us. Grandfather got it when Piper was nine. I was surprised Grandmother left me the house and not Piper...then she explained the old bird left her quiet a-"

He stopped talking and looked over at Alex. She suddenly felt a missing piece slip into place...and then she felt the sickening feeling of the realization that Piper didn't trust her. She nodded and put her hand up like she knew already. Her slight insistence that he not speak on it further had the desired effect of him relaxing. Alex looked over at Piper again.

"I for one am glad you were left it. It seems really secure and I can tell she feels safe here," Alex switched the topic. He nodded and looked back at his coffee with a worried expression. Something told Alex he wasn't happy the house was left to him or that he had this responsibility of taking care of his sister...and her criminal girlfriend.

"Alex?"

She turned her head to see Piper up on her elbows looking directly over to the small table where they sat. Alex melted. Her hair was disheveled and she had that sleepy Piper look. Alex would always shower earlier in the morning. Yes, she avoided a line by being an early riser, but it also gave her a bigger to watch Piper in line later. She would walk by and get to see that sleepy, frumpy, pre-shower Piper. She was up and walking towards the bed instantly, her breakfast forgotten.

"I'm here, kid. Your brother is a great cook," Alex wiped her mouth as she spoke. Piper followed her with hungry eyes that drank in her appearance in a way that made her chest tighten. She just kept thinking over and over in the back of her mind, " don't fuck this up Vause".

Piper reached out for her and Alex as she slid down to her knees on the plush rug by the bed. Gently, she guided Piper to recline back on her pillow. She was trembling and Alex couldn't tell if it was because she was scared, cold or weak.

"He is a great cook. It smells great...fuck I'm really glad you're still here and I didn't dream it," Piper murmured.

"Are you hungry?" Alex said with a smile.

Piper nodded. "You can have some of the soup I've got on the stove in a little while. The doctor will want to check your knee soon," Cal replied. "I don't think you can take a heavy breakfast and your meds...unless you're still getting the happy shots." He waggled his eyebrows at Piper and she laughed.

"Yeah for a few more days," she admitted. He was still not sure and Alex agreed that soup would be better. He left to check on it.

"Please get back in bed with me, I'm cold without you," Piper whispered. Alex looked at her and wanted to tell her everything again. She had kept so much bottled up inside. She wanted to share everything with her. They're time together in Litchfield...their talks and strides in trust, were crucial to where they are right that moment. She didn't want to fuck it up with not being honest.

Piper looked in her eyes and reached out to stroke her face. "Don't be afraid, you won't hurt me," Piper cajoled her as she pulled up the blankets on her side of the bed. Alex rose and walked around the bed. She caught another glimpse of the sunlight on the snow and thought how wonderful it was that she could crawl into this amazing bed with her Pipes. She also thought about how she couldn't leave this place and she felt the weight of that bracelet with each step. Alex literally shook her head to clear the glum away. It didn't work half as good as looking at Piper in the bed and knowing she was going to be able to press close to her in that amazingly soft haven.

"I love this bed almost as much as I love you," she teased.

Piper snorted and turned her head to look at her. Alex could tell she wanted to turn on her hip but she was going to do what the doctor told her to do. Alex would make sure Piper followed each and every guideline. "Almost...I'll take it," she said as if she was considering the compliment's worthiness.

"You want to talk?" Alex had to ask this of her though she felt a knot of dread in her stomach at the very thought of that talk. There was so much to tell and now she actually feared what Piper had to tell her.

Piper reached up and touched her face lightly. Alex kissed her fingertips as she traced them over her lips. "No...I want to talk with our eyes, our hands...I want to hear stories about your mother that make you laugh...or tell you about my memories here. We have time to talk about the rest...I can't take it right now Alex. Right now it is enough for me to know you're alive and safe by my side. Is that okay?" She looked down and Alex read that expression with ease. She was afraid what she said would upset her and she wasn't strong enough to handle it.

"That is the best idea I've heard...well besides the one where you suggested I get back in bed with you," Alex said with a grin. Piper smiled and closed her blue eyes as if she was holding a picture of Alex in her mind. She knew what it was like to fear for your love's life. She would be there for Piper and like she said, there was plenty of time. Alex turned and took off her glasses. When she turned back Piper's eyes were closed so Alex quietly cuddled next to her and watched her sleep.

*** Please Review. I love to write from the point of view of Piper. I hope you enjoy a different perspective. Fae***


	2. Chapter 2 Yeti's Balls

Chapter Two

Piper was able to sit up and there was no swelling. Alex watched the snow come down and by early afternoon, Cal came in to tell them there was a big storm. Mandy was working out of the office and the Marshals were relieving the outside guards on twenty minute shifts due to the weather.

"They can use the gardening house Cal, there is a heater. You may have to carry some supplies out and put it in the lower garage. Um...if you loan Alex a coat, she could help. It's on the property still," Piper offered for her.

How did Piper know that she wanted to go outside? She was feeling trapped again and the ankle bracelet was making her crazy.

"Sure, it couldn't hurt to help keep the security warm and dry. You'll be okay?" Alex asked her if she'd be okay with her out of sight. Piper still reached out to touch her even though they were reclining together on the plush bed.

"Yes, I am going to have a conversation with the doctor about bed pans and why I should be carried to the bathroom," Piper replied with a set jaw that told Alex that she wasn't going to lose on that topic.

"Why not use a wheel chair? It is flat in here and I'm sure you have plenty of room-"

Cal snorted. "Piper is being unreasonable about wheelchairs. She will have none of it. Brian has carried her around like a sack of WASP potatoes." Alex looked to Piper with a question in her eyes. Piper looked away from her and then Alex thought about it for a moment.

"That girl...the one with Tucky in the bathroom," she said. Piper's head shot up and her eyes were shining with tears. Alex remembered what she heard and what Piper told her about that girl. She had sicked Pensatucky on her in a moment of pissiness that the wheelchair brat brought on herself. Yet that chair had scared Piper. She could say to herself, 'at least I can still walk and run'. She was trapped in prison by her actions but at least she wasn't trapped by her body. Piper had felt remorse over the incident and actually went to Caputo for Tiffany. Alex was impressed with her determination to do what was right. It was the first time she saw a part of Piper that she never saw before. Inside, Piper was noble and good...or wanted to be better. She told Alex that she'd "take this one for the both of them" and Alex had thought she was crazy to do it but it had brought Piper such pleasure to know she'd done something to make up for being sucky to another human being. She never got to make it up to that girl and was left hoping that the experience did indeed scare her 'straight'.

Alex walked around the bed and leaned down to kiss Piper softly on the lips. "I understand. You don't have to use the chair if you don't want to. I'll carry you to the bathroom; I'm rather strong you know." Alex flexed her muscles like a muscle man and the sight of her doing that made Piper burst out laughing. It was music for Alex's soul.

Cal looked at them like they were off a bit and Alex couldn't disagree. He told her that he had a big jacket she would wear. "We have some in the mud room for guests...Your boots look warm enough for now. I have some hats and gloves for you. Piper do I need to flip that breaker?" Piper told him where to go and Cal shot out of the room so fast Alex had to scurry to follow. She stopped at the door and looked back at Piper in the bed.

"Go, enjoy the snow and don't turn your back on him, he will ambush you with a snowball...he can't resist," Piper said knowingly. Alex smiled at the thought. Cal had disappeared in the mammoth house. Alex wasn't sure where to go when she turned to look at the main room. One of the marshals pointed her down the hall where Cal emerged carrying a big jacket.

"It is still snowing, about 24 degrees outside. I turned on the breaker so the heaters should work once we get the shed cleaned out. It has a good view of the front drive from the side and around back to the deck," Cal explained. It meant nothing to Alex but she nodded as if she knew. Alex was wearing Piper's t shirt still but the coat was warm. Mandy came out of the office with papers in one hand and her cell phone in another.

"Oh hi, is Piper awake? I'm not going in there just yet...I have three cases that were postponed in Federal Court due to the huge snow storm...and my girlfriend who was going to join me here for Thanksgiving, may be caught in the city," Mandy said with a frown that told me she was not happy that mother nature isn't falling to her plan.

"How long until Thanksgiving?" Alex asked. It was Piper's favorite holiday and last Thanksgiving she was in the SHU.

"Eight days away. It seems this storm will be followed by another one, but my girlfriend thinks there is a 'window' of time she can make it to Dunkirk. I spend time on the phone working through my calendar and cruising online weather sites," Mandy mumbled on her way to the kitchen. Alex watched as she seemed at home there. It occurred to her that Mandy had spent time there in her youth as well. It made her stomach twist and yet again she felt in insecurities rear their ugly heads. She kept telling herself that Piper chose her this time but reality was not really setting in to her brain.

Cal told Mandy they were going out to clean the shed for the guards to use and out she went. It was very cold and the wind was strong. It was white all about and it reminded Alex of the prison yard after a snow but this was massive in space. Cal trudged out the patio door by the huge kitchen. She followed along and felt a jolt of excitement. She was out of the house and she could walk anywhere around the yard without a vicious razor wire fence reminding her of her status as a prisoner. She wasn't a sentimental person or someone that got overly emotional but she felt more than just the cold when she looked out at the expansive white wonderland of a yard.

"Over here, you'll lose me if ya don't keep up Alex," Cal shouted. Alex hustled towards him. The snow was about six inches deep and showed no signs of stopping. She followed Piper's brother out of the cold into the 'gardener's shack'. Shit. Pipes' family was richer than she thought. Piper wasn't as spoiled as she could have been. Alex knew this was just a summer place that her grandparents owned but still. They worked quietly and Alex was happy about that. After the inane chatter for the laundry, Cal's quiet grunts were welcome. He'd just point to things and have Alex move them outside until they could carry them down.

"It will take a few trips," Alex observed. Most of it was soil and things that would be used for the Spring care of the lawn. She had asked him if there was a gardener and he said that they were off through the holidays and the snow removal crews would be handling the driveway. Alex thought to herself that they would be very busy if this storm was as big as predicted.

"We'll go down and fire up the Polaris. One trip up here and we'll load it all up. Okay, there are heating boards here but maybe we should bring a kerosene heater from the garage to knock off the chill first," Cal said and the way he spoke made Alex think about how her mother would worry about heating bills.

"This is a huge place,"Alex inquired gently.

"A fucking Mammoth house...I love it but we don't make that much money and I'm not sure how we can keep it up. Besides, Neri will hate it and want to sell. I'll have to put it on the market after she returns," he answered. Alex figured that out by the way he spoke. She knew he was an artist and lived in the woods. He was always eccentric if you were to believe Piper's stories about him when they were together before. Alex asked where she was and he explained her job and how long she'd be away.

"She'll be back before Christmas right?"

"Yeah, the second week in December...Piper will be free then and hopefully more mobile. I will show her the place and then we can put it on the market. Maybe we'll build an eco friendly house at our place in the woods," he said with a shrug. Alex could see that he was way more a 'fly by the seat of your pants' Chapman than his sister. She liked him. She followed him down the hill and he stopped midway to look back and tell her that his was the hill that Piper thought she could navigate on crutches in the dark.

"Fuck," was all she replied. She saw flashes of her body at the foot of the stairwell. She saw her curled up in the snow broken and had to push her glasses up. It was hard to move with the panic thumping in her chest. She realized she had better move on because Cal had disappeared from sight. Alex moved around and saw a huge three car garage under the house. She saw Cal's station wagon in the driveway when she walked outside. She smiled at the picture but realized she didn't see Mandy's car. He opened it up to reveal a nice Audi in one of the areas. She figured it was Mandy's car. It was nice to step in out of the cold. She saw Cal kick off his boots on a mat and followed suit.

"The polaris is over here," he said as he walked towards a door that led to the third area. He stopped as he opened the door and looked at her for a moment. "You can't fuck her over again. I have never seen her like this...I didn't even know my sister could feel that much. I listened to her scream your name, when she wasn't out of cold from a concussion...I watched her try to kill herself just to know if you were alright. I will respect her feelings and your relationship because, fuck, ya can't choose who you love, but I'll make you pay if you fuck my sister over one more time. Do you understand me Alex?"

She looked at him and then started to nod. She stopped and cleared her throat. She didn't point out that Piper had screwed her over as well. Upset brothers didn't want to hear things like that when they laid down the law to a potential suitor. "I understand and thanks again for letting me stay here." Alex wasn't stupid. She knew this places a way better than any safe house the Feds would provide in the city...but more important than that, Piper was here.

Cal shrugged and opened the door to a smaller garage bay area. There were two ATV's, one huge car like machine and two snow mobiles. She wasn't sure why anyone, especially an elderly couple would need so much stuff. Cal seemed to read her mind when he responded, "Grandmother got the Polaris to play on last year. We used the rest when we'd stay here. They are kept up by the grounds crew. I had to sign and pay for two belts on the snow mobiles." He mumbled about it being too expensive but really seemed pleased to have toys waiting when he put a heater in the back and went to start up the huge Honda. She opened the door as he backed it out. She left it open and hopped in. He took the hill at a pace that made her heart jump in her chest. She realized though that he was trying to take it without four wheel drive. He managed it with a Whoop and she couldn't help but laugh. The laughter died when she saw two Marshals running towards them.

"Hey! Back off...she isn't on the run, we're just trying to set up a warm area for the security," Cal explained. Alex still had her door jerked open and she immediately put her hands on her head. She knew not to fuck with Federal Marshals. The take down on her home in Vermont had been really fucking scary.

Cal was furious and explained with very colorful language why they were wrong. He opened the door and stomped around in the snow, "It figures, you do something nice for the government and they decide to flex their already huge, bulging muscles. If you like standing in the snow, Alex and I will abandon our plan and just go four wheelin' in the snow! You can't do shit unless she leaves the property and by the way, she just went to the garage!"

Alex glared at him to stop. Like most privileged people, he didn't understand how law enforcement could make her life a living hell there. He was furious, indignant and while she could appreciate the backup, she didn't need them on her case. They would restrict her free area to the house or recommend she go to a holding cell somewhere.

"It's all an honest mistake officers. It was my bad for not telling you what we were doing...I just was excited to be outside in the snow," Alex explained in a small submissive voice. She really didn't want to be thrown down in the snow by an angry Marshal.

"Good idea, Miss Vause. We appreciate the idea about the warm house. It will make our rounds nicer," a big burly officer replied. Alex couldn't read his name under his coat but she knew she'd learn it soon. They helped Cal put the heater in the shed and each of them to load the Polaris up. The soil and items were already covered in about an inch of snow. It was crazy! Cal took the long way around and showed her the back area of the property. He pointed out the trails that Piper would have taken to escape and she admitted she couldn't see them through the branches and snow. It was such a good thing she didn't make it because they would have missed each other in transit.

He showed her his workshop area and she saw a half finished sculpture. It was fantastic. She could tell right away it was a bird in flight...or attempting flight. It seemed to be held down or chained so it couldn't fly free. She thought about it as they were unloading the Honda.

"What is your sculpture called?"

He looked over at her, "It isn't finished. I need more materials and the snow will delay their delivery...but I think I'll call it Jailbird," he said with a sad smile that looked just like Piper's when she was trying not to cry. It made Alex swallow hard and she could only nod in reply.

"Is there a way up to the house without going outside?" Alex asked after they finished.

"Yeah, but it is a steep stairwell that deposits you into the laundry room. Outside is more fun!" he declared as he held open the side door so she could come out. Alex followed with a grin. He understood that she enjoyed being outside and she understood that Piper never would have made it down a steep stair well without someone hearing her. Her Pipes was a devious little critter. She couldn't wait to kiss her warm nose.

She was lost in thought when the first one hit. Sure enough, Cal got her on the side of the face with a snowball. Fuck! Piper was right, he was a sneaky shit. She dove behind a bush and started to make a huge snowball to retaliate.

"Give it up Vause, you may be a talented former drug importer, but I am KING of the snow ball fight and the DECK," he bellowed as he pounded his chest like some He-man. Alex laughed as she darted her head up and let one fly right at his face. He dodged it and it hit the house behind him. He shot off two more fast and she got hit in the arm. Alex was laughing as she darted around another bush, all the while making snowballs. She stood and was confused for a moment when she didn't see him on the deck. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to pelt him with two snowballs as he was trying to sneak up behind her. She took her chance to dart towards the deck. He got her once in the back of the head and she hit the house with a thud before ducking down behind the railing. She made more snow balls and got a few more hits in before she decided it would be safer to retreat through the patio doors.

Alex stumbled in and two more of his snowballs hit the window. She could hear his bellow of victory and she was doubled with laughter trying to catch her breath.

"I have missed the sound of your laughter. I told you to watch him...he is a sneaky little shit," Piper said from her bed. Alex turned somewhat surprised to see she was standing in Piper's bedroom. She could tell that Piper had watched their fight from her bed. Mandy came through the door to check on the ruckus as Cal slammed his body against the glass door...she yelped.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed and Alex laughed again. Cal opened the door and came in all covered in snow. Alex tried to knock off her boots but he just walked on in, snow and all with his arms out reached making growling sounds.

"Oh no, no no Cal not the abominable snowman!" Piper squealed like a little girl. Alex's whole chest swelled with warmth and she moved so she could watch the two of them play. Mandy retreated to the closet with a wide berth that told Alex she was well aware of Cal's game. He moved his snowy cold body towards his sister with zombie like moves. He lowered his head and shook the snow all over her. She laughed and pushed at him. Alex watched to see that he was careful not to hurt her.

"Fuck! You're cold as a Yeti's Balls Cal!"

Alex laughed again at the sight of Piper play fighting with her little brother. He put his cold hands on her tummy and she jumped. He retreated and made sure she was okay.

"Alright, alright...go change! You're pants are wet and I know you are going to want to start your chili. Alex has been waiting on it," Piper said after she hugged her cold brother again.

"Chili?" Alex said with peaked interest. Cal puffed up some, he was really proud of his cooking and if his breakfast skills are anything indication he had every right to be!

"I just wanted to let you know that the storm isn't going to let up until morning, then another wave is coming in right after it. We have plenty of groceries but Alex your clothes will not be delivered for awhile. I have some things that might fit you. I think we're the same height," Mandy offered.

"We can get new stuff and it can be delivered as soon as the storm lets up. We'll shop online," Piper said with a smile. Alex looked over at her and turned her head to the side. Piper was going to buy her clothing. It made her feel odd.

"I have plenty...maybe we can talk about it later. I'll take a new pair of dry pants though, if you have anymore...I don't want to put the uniform back on if I don't have to," Alex admitted.

"I asked the doctor to throw it away. I didn't like seeing it there," Piper said softly. Alex looked over at her and bit her bottom lip. It wasn't like she wanted to wear it...it was just that Piper was taking charge of the situation and thinking about her needs.

Alex always did that before. She paid for everything and bought Piper whatever she needed when they were abroad. It was unique. She knew Piper had money now but...still.

"Is that okay?"

Alex nodded and Mandy left. She stripped her clothing down once they were alone and took her wet things to the laundry bin. She put on another of Piper's T-shirts. This one was an old CBGB shirt that she remembered from years back. It had stains on it but she couldn't refuse wearing it. Piper was such a pack rat!

She came out of the dressing room and found Mandy holding a pair of jeans and fresh socks. Her boots had kept her feet dry but nothing felt better than warm socks after being out in the cold. "Thank you. I'm sorry you're stuck here," Alex offered as she got dressed.

"I'm not. I mean I hope my girl can make it here to be with me, but I am really glad the two of you are safe," Mandy replied. Alex smiled at her. She will never be able to repay her for her kindness. She didn't like feeling beholden to someone but she wasn't stupid enough to turn down help when they both desperately needed it.

"Mandy...I'm sorry. I...we aren't talking about details yet...and maybe you should be there when we do...but I wanted to say I'm sorry. I took my fear and frustration out on you and it wasn't fair. You were doing everything you could to get her out and keep me safe," Piper said from her bed. Alex walked over to her and sat on the bed beside her. She took her warm hand and held it. Asking for forgiveness isn't easy for Piper either. She actually sucked at it.

"It's okay Piper. What we did to get you out of there wasn't ethical. I just couldn't find a way to do it taht was...and we were desperate to make a deal where you were safe. We'll talk about the details in a couple of days...I think it is smart to just spend time together without hashing it all out...especially while you are not a hundred percent," she answered. Piper squeezed her hand and used her other to wipe her tears. Alex turned and ran her hand down her cheek. She didn't want Piper to cry ever...just laugh like she did with Cal earlier.

"Okay, I'll leave you two to snuggle while. I have more phone calls to make," Mandy said as she retreated. Alex sat there holding her hand for a long time. She ran her thumb up and down Piper's in a soothing manner.

"Take off those jeans please and slide back into bed. I'll warm you up," Piper said with a soft voice. Alex looked up at her and saw her eyes were bright with emotion.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked. She wasn't sure what Piper was thinking in that moment but she had to know she was going to be alright. She wasn't one to avoid emotional conversations, yet she was actively avoiding the one they needed to have. Piper was afraid and if she was honest with herself, she was afraid as well.

Piper leaned up and kissed her. Her lips were soft and she felt self conscious about her dry and chapping lips. Her girl didn't seem to mind as she whispered on her lips, "I have you in my arms, I'm more than alright. Come back to bed Alex and hold me."

She did just that.

***Sorry for the long delay! I will write more regularly but with the hustle of the holidays it has been hard to find time to the Yeti reference is from KENZI on LG! Please follow me on twitter at symbol faecymry or tumblr faecym-mica for writing updates. It is a crazy time right now in our world...criminal justice reform must happen in the US. Kudos to Jenji and Piper for shining a light on the prison system...please please please review and let me know where you are from!..as always PEACE-Fae***


	3. Chapter 3 Hard Enough Sell

Chapter Three

Alex could live with denial. Usually, she just called bullshit on it and made people face their shit. That is, she did that if she cared about the other person..no if she loved them. She loved Piper with all of her being but she was happier not facing all the details she had to tell her. They cuddled and ate chili with the strange collection of people in the household. It wasn't very private there and somehow that helped her adjust. She was used to the sounds of people.

Now, at night she was focused on Piper alone. She would wiggle and cry out in her sleep. The doctor told her that Piper had to sleep to heal but she kept waking herself up to touch Alex. It would settle down and they would find their center again. Alex had to believe that. No matter what happened with the trial or their upcoming talk...she was going to be there for Piper.

When she was younger she got involved in the cartel for all the usual reasons. Mainly, she wanted money to have Power. It ruined her life. She could see the job for what it was now...it consumed her. There was nothing left to take care of a partner or spend time with her mother. Alex couldn't explain how losing both of them the same day changed her. Now, after her time at Litchfield, reconnecting with Piper and then her ordeal with Kubra, she felt almost alien in her skin. Part of her kept waiting on the other shoe to drop and for her to do something so terrible that she'd never get a chance at redemption...so this made her happy with denial.

She was helping Piper in the bath, Brian had lowered her down and Alex was loving washing her hair when Piper started to talk.

"It was me. I know you know, but I've never said it outright. I had Polly call your probation officer. I didn't know you'd get more time...I didn't know he was a crooked asshole. I just wanted you back with me and safe. It was selfish. Not my finest hour," Piper said softly. Alex nodded and didn't speak. She just kept gently rubbing her soapy hair. Piper seemed to take her silence as a go a-head to continue.

"My grandmother left me a fortune. I didn't tell you. I put money in your Prison account but I kept the details of my inheritance from you. I didn't trust you. I justified that by saying that I didn't want others to find out but in truth I was afraid it would change something between us," Piper looked up as she spoke the last part. Alex sat on her bum and wiped her hands on a towel. Piper's head was still soapy.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alex asked her, almost afraid she'd say no and they'd go back to just washing up.

"Sure."

"Did you think I'd just want to be with you for your money?" Alex looked down and then back up at her. It was hard to say it out loud.

Piper looked over at her and then adjusted some in the water. Alex knew that brace wasn't comfortable but Piper seemed to be used to it.

" Yeah...or it would be an issue for us. You were the bread winner before...I was just this broke kid," she explained. Alex thought about how she felt knowing Piper was going to buy her clothes. Her pride stung so that she was still having issues with it. Piper knew her very well.

Alex smiled and nodded slightly before continuing," So, this place is Cal's but you are paying for the security and health care. How much did you inherit?"

Piper immediately looked very uncomfortable. "Oh, a substantial amount...geez, I'm sorry Al, I was just raised not to speak specifically about money. I have about five million in the bank to just spend but more tied up in a holding company. Grandmother left it all to me. The company is called "Eat The World" or ETW...and it does great things. I have some projects to work on soon as I am able...also I guess you should know that I've left most of it to you."

"What?" Alex sat up on her knees completely at a loss. "You said something like that when you were..." her voice broke. She couldn't say it without the image of her broken at the bottom of the steps popping in her head. She clenched her jaw. Alex Vause wasn't a creampuff!

"Yeah, I thought I was going to die and I wanted you to know you were going to be okay," Piper said softly. "Trust has always been an issue with us, Alex."

"Not always," Alex shot back. "Change your Will Piper. I don't want it. All I want for you is your love for the rest of my life."

"You got that. Can we talk about that later, maybe with Mandy?" Piper offered as she wiped some soap away from her eyes. Alex moved closer and finished her hair by gently washing the soap out.

"Yes we can put that off until later, but please don't tell your family. It is a hard enough sell without them thinking I'm only after your money," Alex said through her clenched teeth. Piper asked her why she cared about her family and Alex shrugged. She didn't want to elaborate but Piper pushed.

Alex helped her up and her breath caught as she looked down Piper's dripping body. Her love's nipples tightened before her eyes and she saw Piper bite her lip in that way. It drove Alex insane.

"Fuck as much as I love the way you're looking at me, I will not be swayed. I want to know why you seem to care what my family...or anyone thinks of you?" Piper demanded. Alex smirked and wrapped her up in a towel.

"You're too distracting. Why do I care?" Alex asked her again and Piper leaned forward to settle herself against Alex. She was careful not to put weight on her leg. "Because they are important to you and this time around, I don't want to be the invisible woman. I want to be the woman standing beside you."

Piper's eyes filled with tears and she kissed her so suddenly that Alex nearly let her slip. Yet she held on tight and kissed her back. That is how Brian found them...a towel-clad Piper being thoroughly kissed by an elated Alex. She guessed what she said was a good answer.

"Um, excuse me Ladies but I think there is a better position for...um...I mean, please Miss Chapman be careful," Brian stammered. Alex took pity on him and scooped the blushing, Piper up. She had to admit the little yelp she made as Alex turned with her in her arms was quiet wonderful. He was there really fast and reached for Piper. Alex glared at him.

"I can carry her," Alex said with a determination that burned in her stomach.

"I know you can love, but he has to set my other brace on...maybe you can watch so you can do it tomorrow or...ya know," Piper said casually. Alex frowned and handed her over gently. She hated the feeling of Piper's weight being transferred to another person and if she was honest, it was worse it was a man.

"I'll be really careful with her Miss Vause," Brian said with a soft voice. Alex's eyes darted to him and she didn't like that she was so easily read. Piper looked at her; their faces were even because that Brian was one tall man. He reminded her of Donaldson but taller. She reached down and touched Alex's cheek. All the stupid turmoil in her stomach just vanished. Piper needed her to be close and to be accepting of the help she needed. Piper also understood her problem with being this close to a man and handing her half naked girlfriend to him.

"I'm sorry Brian, please call me Alex. I'm just not used to handing her over to..."

"I understand," was all he said. Piper didn't seem to tense around him too much. She told Alex that he gave her a safe word to say if it was too much. Her mind worked that back and forth before she realized they were treating Piper like exactly what she was...A victim of assault with post traumatic stress disorder.

Alex watched him put on her new brace and Piper asked to go out to sit by the fireplace in the living room to dry her hair. She wanted to use the crutches so Alex got them for her. She didn't look at Piper like she was scared or worried. Alex was very scared and worried but it was important to Piper that she show she had complete confidence in her.

Piper made it to the chair with no problem. Cal brought them lunch there and Mandy even joined them. They did not discuss Piper's few revelations. They all shared stories about their favorite Thanksgiving. The holiday was in a six days and they were essentially snowed in until it was over.

"Cal I know there is a ton of food in the pantry...do we need to strap on the snow shoes to go look for cranberry sauce?" Mandy teased him. Apparently, his grandmother forgot it one year and he walked to the convenience store in the snow to get some. He had been wearing sneakers and nearly froze in the Connecticut winter. They had all went out to search for him when they realized he wasn't near the house. It was at her Grandmother's house and Alex was struck at how close all three of them seemed to be in that moment. Nothing connected you to another person more than shared holiday memories.

"Yeah but Piper took the snow mobile and headed straight for store. I hopped on down the street because my grandparents hated it when I rode the snow mobile," Mandy laughed at the memory. She was an attractive woman. She was very much not Alex's type...but she was Piper's type. It bothered her that Mandy got something she didn't really get to give Piper. Mandy was person that gave Piper her first woman to woman kiss.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out...he was determined to have cranberry sauce because he had bragged to his friends that Grandmother made the best," Piper recollected. She looked amazing with her hair drying naturally by the fire. She was bundled in a huge hoodie and a pair of PJ bottoms that just made Alex want to push them down.

"Well, Mother delighted in telling me that she made it from a can...and that she didn't get any that year. I didn't realize she was four glasses of wine and two fights with Dad into the holiday. I was determined to get it and fix it myself. I don't need to go to the store...I can make it from the cranberries I got delivered," Cal replied.

Piper laughed at his phrasing and she had to laugh as well. She knew about Piper's family holidays and was always surprised the girl still looked forward to them. "What was your favorite Thanksgiving Alex?" Mandy politely asked.

She had to think about it a moment. "Growing up, it was just me and mom. Sometimes, I'd have a meal at my Aunt's house but usually mom worked most of the day and we'd just eat out. It wasn't a big holiday for us. So...I guess I'd have to say my favorite Thanksgiving moment came...Last year...it was after the meal and all. I got a gift given to me that touched my heart. Someone needed me as much as I needed her." She didn't look at Piper because she might cry.

"I love you Al"

She turned her head and smiled at Piper. It was amazing to hear her say that...and to say it out loud in front of her family. "This year will be Piper's favorite because, literally it will be her first day a free woman!" Cal interjected.

Piper beamed. She was going to be free the day before and Alex couldn't wait. Finally, the ordeal that she subjected Piper to would be over. She wanted Piper to start living her life, not surviving her sentence. She wanted to do it with her but Alex was determined to push her to do whatever she dreamed.

"It will still take place, even though she can't go to the court?" Cal asked Mandy.

"Oh yes, the time is set. The Marshals will act instead of the clerk that will be that. She has no probation. We should just celebrate. It is official at noon that day I believe."

Piper grinned at the thought but when she looked at Alex her smile faltered. Immediately, Alex took her hand. "I am so happy for you. I'll join you soon enough until then you can get around to living your fantastic life. I'll be very happy to be a captive audience. Um...are you going to stay here?" She wasn't sure why she asked. It was something she worried about. Piper could just leave her there.

"She will be free, but still under protection until after Kubra is put away...plus she has to testify against Fig. The court date got moved back because of the snow," Mandy clarified. Did that mean Piper wasn't allowed to travel? It made Alex tense all over.

"She has security. If she wants to travel then she will." Instantly, Alex was furious and was thinking of ways to get around any detail that might be placed on her. She didn't trust the government. They'd helped the system fuck her over and she wouldn't let that happen to Piper.

"Hey...I'm still healing and I'm happy here. You okay if I stay here Cal?" Piper asked her brother. He looked at Alex and then at Piper.

"Both of you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish," he said succintly.

"We thank you," Piper said for the both of them and she squeezed her hand. Alex felt a warm glow about her and realized that she'd finally have a new wonderful Holiday to remember. She wasn't sure of their future but for now, just knowing they made plans to give Thanks together was enough.

*** So they had a lil bit of a talk...Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah . I have been very busy with the Holidays. I hope everyone had a great time through the season, no matter what you believe or celebrate. I wish Peace to every single one of my readers. May the fic of the world make time with your family a bit easier! Love, Fae***


	4. Chapter 4 Home To My Arms

Chapter Four

_No matter what she did, she fucked over Nicky. Boo had some stuff but Alex convinced her to hold off until they had more. She had given some out as treats and Alex threatened to call her ex girlfriend with news of Boo's past exploits with prisoners. Alex was scrambling after getting out of the SHU and learning Piper was on the mend. Nicky was bound to hear about the treats and come to visit her about it. She was reading in the library when Nicky approached. _

_"So, you got a treat all ready for me? I mean come on...you know we are how did we put it, " two sides of the same coin"? I didn't know you were so committed to returning to your former job," Nicky said in a voice too loud for her comfort. Alex took a deep breath and cleared her face. She slipped right back into the colder side of herself. Alex didn't like going there...but she did. It was how she survived at Kubra's level for so long. _

_"Lower your voice, Nichols. No matter what I am doing, you aren't involved. Now, all I ask is that you steer clear and let me do my thing. If anyone offers you anything, tell me or Red, otherwise just let me be," Alex said in a flat tone. She didn't mean to add the part about anyone offering her anything. She told Boo to make sure her girls knew that Nicky was off limits. Realistically though, she knew that Nicky had enough info on people to get anything she wanted with just a word. She was Red's second...or how had she put it..her "Spock" for years. Nicky was connected. She'd make a great mule actually but Alex knew that Red would become a big problem if Nicky was anywhere near this. _

_Nicky stared at her for a moment. "Wow, if Piper was well enough to see you now she'd smack you across the face. Your job...the every same shit you're into right now, is why she is here. You couldn't wait to break out the treats! You've been out of the SHU a whoppin' two fucking days and you're in business with Boo. Chapman is going to flip her shit-"_

_"Piper isn't coming back!" _

_Nicky's eyes flashed wide. Information about Piper was scarce to say the least. There was an official investigation and people had been called to the Head Warden's office. "What do you know?" Alex kicked herself for letting it slip. Nicky knew her well enough to know that if there was anything good inside of her, that it was wrapped firmly around Piper. _

_"Her lawyer spoke to me...don't ask me how. Piper is in bad shape with her head...a concussion...swelling on the brain. She is going to be in recovery through the rest of her time here and will be going home from medical," Alex said looking down at her book as if she forgot what she was reading._

_"So...you're free to be your badass self. Look...I'm not one to judge really. You know I love using but I have a second chance at life now...thanks to Chapman. I owe her everything and she would want me to fight for you. There has to be a better way...tell me you're just setting Boo up-" Nicky replied with her voice lowered and leaning towards Alex. _

_She felt someone approach from around the stack. "No, it is what it is Nicky. Steer clear of it all and we'll be just fine. Excuse me, I think I'll read in my bunk until count." She got up with that statement and left Nicky sitting by the stack. She caught a glimpse of Boo's tattooed arm going around another shelf. Alex sighed relieved and tried not to feel that overwhelming grief that wracked her body. She was selling the poison that has tried to kill her best friend over and over. There was nothing she could do. She had to go through with this and keep Piper safe! _

Alex shot up in the bed screaming she was sorry! Piper's arms were quick around her and Alex bolted from the bed and scrambled on the floor away. She hit the cold patio doors before the reality of where she was hit her. Piper turned on the lamp by their bed. Everything was fuzzy and she reached instinctively for her head before she realized her glasses were on the table. Her heart wouldn't stop racing.

"Alex, it's okay...I'm here, it was just a dream...Nicky's okay," Piper said from the bed. Alex could see her moving across the bed, dragging herself by her arms. She squinted and rose walking towards the bed before Piper plopped in the floor or tried to hop to her.

"Okay..okay...stay in bed...I'm sorry...my heart is pounding still hold on," Alex reached for the bed post about the time the Marshals came in the room to check. She saw how their eyes swept the room and the big guy had his hand on his weapon. Alex had flashes of her take down pulse through her mind. They had swept into her house as she was heading up the stairs with a midnight snack of wine and cheese. It had been violent and the root of many of her own bad dreams while at Litchfield.

Instinctively she moved her body between Piper and the officer. Their presence was an instant reminder that she wasn't free and someone could hurt Piper. All she could do was shield her with her useless body. Alex wasn't one to jump into harm's way much. She'd seen Piper do it so naturally for her or others. Piper was more generous and open there was no doubt. No, Alex wasn't one to jump into harm's way much...but she will for Piper.

"I'm fine..it's fine. I had a bad dream; please get out of her room. You can take me out, but she needs her rest," Alex said automatically offering her wrists up. The big Marshal lowered his hand and the female one that Piper trusted darted around him. She seemed calmer and even had a look of concern.

"Sorry ,we were used to her screams at night but those have gotten more quiet since you've been with her," she explained.

Piper told them it was alright and to please be quiet and not wake the rest of the house. Alex knew the Marshals were up all night. They took shifts and she thought maybe Piper should be more polite to them. The grounds were covered by Piper's security but the interior was covered by the Marshals. The snow storm made their diligence a moot point in her opinion. She was told that he was in custody and couldn't be arraigned because the courts were closed in the severe weather. It brought her pleasure to think of him in a holding cell in the Bronx. He had escaped to Europe before and it had been a nightmare getting him to court the first time. Mandy told Alex it was a real possibility that he would be remanded to custody without bail. He would await trial at Riker's Island. All of this flashed through her mind. Alex thought about who he would call. Her mind went over all of the associates she knew. Ones, she didn't name in her indictment because it would have been a death sentence. She tried to see which one would feel enough loyalty to him to do a hit on someone in protective custody. It was a constant thought in her mind. She brought her extended offered wrists back and wrapped her long arms across her stomach. The Marshal's turned and left without a word.

"Come back to bed please...please let me hold you," Piper asked once the door shut. Alex turned to see her sitting up and reaching her hand out. Alex wanted to just bury her head in her stomach or her neck. There was a reason she had this dream tonight. She was thinking about Nicky before she went to sleep.

Piper spoke before she did, "I know, I'm worried about Nicky too. We haven't heard from her or Red and I'm afraid they've been caught over my number. I'm scared they're in the SHU over me." Alex saw immediately that Piper felt completely responsible.

"Hush, they're just now off lock down. Maybe privileges are coming back slowly. Cal called and he said visitation is open for Thanksgiving but that is all they'd say," Alex said softly. She walked back to the bed and sat down on it beside her. She wasn't ready to get back in that warmth yet. In five days, Piper could go visit Nicky at Litchfield if she wanted. She could go anywhere because she would be free.

"You asked him to call?"

Alex nodded. It wasn't easy to ask for help. He has been rather gracious about it. He knew the number by heart and she realized he must have called it numerous times for Piper during the period she thought Alex was dead.

"It was Chrissie that was shot. She went in the tunnel to escape. I was face down in a mud hole cussing. Everything was by the book. No one could get outside to see me being taken off to the main Camp, so naturally it was probably all around the prison within minutes," Alex smirked and Piper snorted a laugh. "Nicky had just talked to me earlier that day. She told me that you trusted me and that I'd done right by you so she had no more issues with me. She told me that she hoped I got what I needed and was one day worthy of your love. It was rather fucking poetic really. I thought about that when I thought you were with Mandy." She rubbed her face. Apparently the SHU wasn't ever hellish enough for her. She had to have added worry of Piper's concussion or her health after a fall...or if she was in love with another woman. Her life had turned into a masochistic nightmare.

"Did you see her body?" Piper asked in a weird voice that was sorta thick with horror. It took her a moment to realize Piper was thinking about Chrissie.

Alex snorted and shook her head. "No, I heard Boo say 'they fucking shot her'. I mean she was a tweaked out freak that hurt you and she deserved to be punished- but she couldn't have hurt any of them or really gone anywhere. I just stayed quiet as I could so they didn't think me a target. I wasn't taken directly to the SHU though, Mandy was waiting on me in a conference room. She checked me out and told me that they arrested his associates and found evidence that he sent the order. She told me their names and I knew none of them. He used a Russian group but they had covered their ass. I waited there until it was confirmed that he was going to be arrested. I heard her on the phone and was then whisked away to the SHU...the Fuckers left me cuffed for a whole day," Alex rubbed her wrists recalling how they bit her skin after so long. It was like the ConAir horror again.

"Alex...I'm sorry you had to go through that to get free of Kubra. I'm glad you're free of him though. He can't hurt us again-"

"Pipes, you don't know that! He has resources you don't even know about. His brother grew in power after you left...he is more international than ever before. He didn't just provide money to the campaign anymore...he was going to be named Interior Minister or some shit," Alex explained as she grabbed her love by her arms and gently brought her close. She could reach out and touch her now. She could pull her close so she saw the truth in her eyes.

"Hey, you got him. He was desperate to do drugs at Litch, so things aren't going so well for his brother. I kept up with politics in that area. I know more than you think. His brother was challenged in an election that he couldn't fix. He was voted out but is resisting. Kubra losing the funds from the heroin wasn't so bad when he was in office but now he needed the money to pay for mercenaries on the ground to keep his power. He may have gotten out of one, but this one will be harder," Piper said with a flat, to the point tone that warmed Alex's heart. Her lover was grown up. She forgot sometimes and as sad as it made her at times that the young, cute girl was no more...this woman was hot. This woman before her was the whole and layered.

"I am the piece that holds this conviction together...and hurting you is how he has chosen to control me," Alex whispered. Piper leaned forward some and pressed her forehead to Alex's.

"He failed. You chose to keep control of our lives together without playing his game. You kept drugs out of Litchfield and away from Nicky. YOU got home to my arms," Piper said to her and to her surprise she gasped out a sob. It was heart wrenching and Alex felt her own tears start to fall. She could cry with Piper, it was safe.

"She doesn't know that though..they think I was busted along with Boo. She thinks I'm rotting in the SHU and on my way to max. I can't really tell her different...even if she calls," Alex stammered through her tears.

Piper shook her head. "No, you can! If they haven't been busted for the phone number...Red or Nicky will call. I'll tell them everything is fine and they'll know. We can't change anything so worrying about it is just giving us bad dreams," Piper said.

"When did you become such a pragmatist, kid?"

"Oh, my first night in Litchfield...or maybe my first night alone in the SHU," Piper said with a shrug. She had changed after that ordeal. Alex noticed it in Chicago. She spent the majority of her time in there thinking she killed Pensatucky. Alex thought about that once she was out of prison. She worried about what she had done to Piper and how it changed her. She knew Piper had been torn up about the meth head's health and relieved to realize that she wasn't a murderess. Alex smiled remembering how all those thoughts played out over her face. She remembered wanting those bars gone so she could hold her close. She couldn't help but feel her heart clench when she saw how happy Piper was to see her and how worried she was that Alex was still mad at her. Silly fucking girl...she had regretted being mad at her from the moment she heard Piper was hurt...and on her way to the SHU.

She wiped Piper's eyes and got them some tissue. "How about I get Brian to carry you into the kitchen. You can sit at the bar while I make you the only thing I know how to make for breakfast," Alex offered. Piper grinned.

"Eggs in a basket with bacon? I'd love that...but if you want you can push me in the chair," Piper said quietly. Alex looked at her for a moment and she blushed. "I thought about it and, it is just temporary...like a Mandela." Alex looked at her with a perplexed expression. Piper promised to tell her all about it once she got her in the chair and was cooking breakfast. It was almost five in the morning and they didn't care for more sleep. They were talking and sharing. Piper wanted to be with her and she got to cook the woman she loved breakfast.

It was a good day and she hoped Cal had some cookie cutters so she could make Piper's eggs look like a snowflake in her toast.

***I hope your Holidays are blessed with brightness and love. Happy New Year! The love of my life asked me to be her LEGAL wife on Yule. I'm still floating about on cloud nine. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I will write more this week if I get enough reviews to pull me to the computer! Peace, Fae***


	5. Chapter 5 UNICORNS for an Hour or So

Chapter Five

Piper loved breakfast. She loved being up and about again. Cal decided they would keep to the Chapman traditions for the Holiday and he was scrounging up decorations. Alex knew her parents were trying to get to Dunkirk but Cal was putting them off with dire weather reports. Polly, however, wouldn't be put off. Alex was bringing in some food from the freezer for Cal when she overheard Piper on the phone.

"Yes, I know you'll come anyway and I might as well give in to it. It isn't you...Polly, I have things to tell you and I don't know if I can take Larry here now," Piper said in a tired voice. She listened for a few moments and Alex was able to put down the box she was carrying.

"Yes I miss him, for fucks sake Polly, he was my best friend for seven years. It's more complicated now," Piper tried to explain. Alex realized that Polly didn't know she was with Piper there. It hit her in the stomach like someone had hit her with all their might. She was hiding Alex from Polly...just like she hid her from her family while they traveled the world...and she missed Larry.

"No, I'm not worried he will want me back when I'm free, are you?"

Alex stiffened all over. Polly knew Piper almost as well as Alex. She took a deep breath and walked around the armchair where Piper rested. She had just finished her PT with Brian. The doctor did the mobile scan finally and all seemed well. "Yeah I know, cheap shot but Pols, that is the point isn't it? I don't want the holiday ruined with crap and there...is something you don't know," Piper looked at Alex and mouthed "can i tell anyone you are here?" Alex felt immediately foolish. Of course, Piper was being thorough and safe. It was very unlikely that the house phone or Polly's phone was tapped by Kubra. She nodded. It was probably stupid but fuck...Alex wanted Piper to claim her. It was a fundamental need that she would deny she had if asked.

"Listen to me Polly...fuck, just listen...I am not alone here with Cal and Mandy. I'm not losing my mind worrying about Alex because she is right in front of me," Piper said with a smile. "She just helped Cal carry in some food and I hold her every night when I sleep. Already I feel better...and I'm going to get better and better. So you see, it is complicated and I'm not sure Larry would want to come," Piper said to her while her eyes were locked with Alex. It was as if she telegraphed to Alex the truth of what she was saying. She wanted Alex to know she was claimed.

Piper listened to Polly and from the sounds she heard, Piper was getting berated for not telling her sooner. "You still want to come? You should talk it over with Larry...and Polly, don't soften him up with Tequila first...he is owed a clear head on this one. Either way, you know where we are and you can call Cal for the best travel time. Brian is going to go to his kids for the Holiday weekend and I'm going to be without a nurse for a few days. I insisted, so we have an extra room...with Mandy, the doctor on and off and the Marshals it is a full house." Alex couldn't believe she was going to just leave it up to Polly and not know for certain. But then again, it was rather boring and predictable here...maybe she craved a little angst. One look at Piper's expression and Alex knew that was exactly it. She was going to worry about Larry being there the entire time now...but at the same time it did add a little spice to their day. The last time she saw Larry Bloom she was actively tearing into his relationship with Piper. It was calculated and from Piper's reaction after a phone call, it had been rather effective. She had not one morsel of remorse. Alex would do much worse to keep Piper all to herself. She almost felt sorry for him. Piper got off the phone and Cal was by the couch so fast, Alex didn't get to speak.

"So, should I add two more to the table?"

"I think one and a half is a guarentee. She will bring Finn, no matter...maybe keep an extra plate for Larry. He will not like her traveling alone with the baby in bad weather...it could happen," Piper shrugged and Cal laughed.

"You're such a good bitch, they'll fight for days!" Cal laughed as he walked away. Piper smiled and Alex then realized exactly how calculated she was...she knew both of them very well. She knew he'd not want to visit Alex but would want to go with her. Polly would have to be more stubborn and from what Alex knew, she was...

"You ready to see them?" Alex asked Piper. She shrugged again and leaned back to look at Alex in the face.

She leaned in and kissed her before taking up her crutches. Alex stood with her and watched as she navigated her own way to the bathroom. She followed and straightened her up once when she wobbled adjusting her weight. "Thanks, I miss them both immensely. He was my world and we didn't really get to decide some things. I mean he sent most of my stuff to Polly but we have things together that...I don't know. I know you wanted a good Holiday, can you still have one with them here? Should I call her and retract the invite?" Piper opened the door to the hallway bathroom and moved in as she asked. Alex held the door until she got through.

"As long as we sleep together each night and...everyone knows you're mine," Alex said in a voice that sounded strange to her own ears. Alex didn't say crazy, sappy stuff like that. She didn't need to claim people, she didn't believe in that stuff.

"Wow, I think maybe I've found an area where my strong Alex is a bit insecure. I don't blame you considering our past...okay let me Pee, I don't want to have important conversations about our relationship while I have to tinkle and you're standing in the open door," Piper exclaimed before she pushed Alex out of the bathroom. Brian walked by and shrugged. He seemed to think Piper was strong enough to take care of her business. Alex wasn't sure and was wary of him. She felt he could neglect Piper because he wanted to go home for the Holiday.

Piper made her way out and walked back to the living room. Mandy was working in her room and the Marshals fled to the kitchen area to give them some privacy. Brian made sure her brace was on correctly then he went to clean up her room from PT. Piper took Alex's hands in her own and held them, looking down.

"I know I need a manicure...I figure I'm going to shovel more snow so I should wait," Alex joked with a smirk. Piper looked at her and laughed.

She then got serious and leaned closer to look Alex square in the eyes. She felt her heart flitter as it does when she takes in the gaze of her love directly, "Alex I pick you. I should have before but I was a chicken shit. I pick you and I will always pick you."

Piper was dead serious. Alex couldn't help herself when she countered, "I don't know what I'm going to do when I get free from all of this...fuck Pipes, I could be forced into witness protection. Are you sure you pick me? I'm a lesbian, drug runner on house arrest!"

Piper just smiled at her before kissing her softly on the lips. "You're my Lesbian, FORMER drug runner on House Arrest...and I'm a bisexual, Park Slope Narcissus, former conspirator in a drug ring who is almost off House Arrest. We really do fit well together, Al. Besides, no matter what happens, I'm going to be with you. We have resources now-"

"You do, Piper...I don't know how I feel about your money yet," Alex said honestly. Piper frowned.

"Not once in all the time we traveled or dated, did you let me get the check. Mind you, I had very little money after college but you paid for everything. So, I say this...let me pay for everything for the exact amount of time that you did...by then you will be situated and can contribute to the household expenses...OR you can work for a holding company I own to earn your way. You need a job for the latter part of your parole. There is no shame in letting your Love care for you...remember when you told me that?"

Alex did remember. It was before they went to Bali. She was earning great money and bought Piper a ton of groceries for her apartment. She had roommates but none of them had money left over to fill the fridge. She knew for a fact that Piper was eating leftovers at work the nights Alex didn't take her out or cook. Alex was going to make a business trip for a few days and she wasn't going to let Piper scrounge around for food. Piper had been hesitant about accepting it. She wasn't used to charity from folks that weren't family and she didn't like admitting she skipped groceries to make her rent. Alex knew she was too proud to call her parents for assistance.

_**"I don't know Alex, my roommates will eat half of this while I'm at work. Maybe you should just take it to your place and we could cook there-"**_

_**Alex kissed her to stop her rambling. "Look kid, I gotta go out of town for business. There is no shame in letting your love care for you." Piper stopped complaining and smiled at the sentiment. Alex had actually meant it. It was a bit mushy for her but she did want to make sure Piper was well cared for while she was gone. She didn't bother leaving money for her. Her traditional girlfriend had no issue with Alex paying for things when they were together...but just handing her cash would make her feel like an escort. She wasn't very good at relationships. This was all new to her but she knew enough about her to know what she might accept. Already she could see Piper's will waining and Alex knew she'd give in to the groceries. **_

_**"Come on, let's put these away and then we can take a shower together. I know you got to go to work in about an hour," Alex explained. Piper sighed a deep sigh that told her she was going to accept the gift. Alex felt warmth wash over her body. Never in her short life did she feel such a rush of emotion. She couldn't tell Piper that if this business trip went well, she'd be moving to Indonesia and Europe. No, it would ruin their time together now and that wasn't an option. **_

_**"You've got a deal..maybe I'll make us some sandwiches before I go to work," Piper said looking longingly at the gourmet cheese slices Alex picked out with care. **_

_**"That sounds fantastic...if we have time. I mean, our showers usually take a long while," Alex replied in a deep vibrato that always made her girl shiver. Piper pushed the rest of the groceries in the refrigerator still in the bags. Alex laughed as she turned towards the bathroom and Piper scurried behind her. **_

"I remember...I also remember that shower," Alex said with a look in her eyes that made Piper moan.

"Um...I'm feel much better now. We need to get back to that," Piper hinted, not so vaguely with a nudge of her head towards their bedroom. Alex knew she had so much more to tell Piper. It may change their relationship...she may be heading to a safe house in New York City once Piper knew all of it. She wondered if she should insist they talk first. She wasn't sure though and chose a different avenue to stall.

"Oh..but your knee? I mean I want to be careful. Pipes you move a lot and-"

"I don't fucking care Alex, I NEED you. I need to taste you please, "she whispered in her ear. Alex was immediately thrown back to that bar long ago...and that bathroom. She moaned deep in her throat and then scooped Piper up in her arms. She yelped some and Alex stopped.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked Piper.

"No, just startled me...fuck you're stronger than I remember," Piper observed as Alex started making her way to the door. Luckily, it was open. Piper wasn't light but she had lost weight during her physical ordeal.

Alex carried her to the bed and carefully put her down. She left to get her crutches and then she shut their door. She laughed when she heard Piper say "lock it". She did and she turned to see Piper pulling off her Pajama top. Her breath caught as her love's nipples rose in the chill of the room. Her mouth actually watered.

"Fuck Alex, when you look at me like that I feel like a jelly donut," Piper said. Alex burst out laughing at the analogy. "Hey you didn't see the WAC group go bananas over donuts!"

Alex made a monkey noise as she took off her sweatshirt. Piper laughed with glee and that laugh turned to a moan as she helped Alex get rid of her clothing. Alex was careful to lift Piper up and pull down her shorts. The brace was firmly in place and Alex kissed her all over her injured leg. She was so careful when she moved Piper over to the center of the bed. Piper opened her legs and pulled Alex down to lay on top of her. Alex inhaled the scent of her love and pressed her mound against Piper's hot core. Sure enough, her girl started to grind against her. She pushed down on her legs and moaned with pain.

"No, no Pipes, you gotta keep that leg still. You can be as loud as you want...but you can't hurt your leg," Alex warned as she kissed down her neck. Piper moaned and stopped grinding against her. She knew it was torture and that was kind of exciting to her. Piper's hands were busy on her back, rubbing and pulling her closer. Piper's hand found its way to her hair and she pulled Alex's head up to kiss her deeply. She pulled her hair in such a way that it made Alex's sex drip. Her love was so much more experienced now and she knew how much Alex liked that. The kiss was a deep exploration full of lust. It reminded her of that frantic first kiss in the chapel.

Alex pulled back and gasped for breath. She looked down at Piper and told her she loved her...then she started to kiss down her body. She spent time pulling and nibbling on Piper's sensitive nipples. She squirmed and Alex had to put her hand on her leg to keep her from pushing up on her knee. Alex continued down her body and then delved into her wetness. Piper's clit was so swollen that Alex knew it wouldn't take much to make her come hard. So she kissed all around and licked her labia with a talented tongue. Piper moaned and cried out begging. Piper whispered her pleas and it took Alex a bit to realize she was being quiet out of habit. For over the last year, any orgasm Piper had was forced to be silent...or at least quiet due to their surroundings.

Alex lifted her head and was greeted with a moan of frustration. "I'll not give you want you want until you scream out begging me in full voice!" Piper keened and growled out her frustration. Alex laughed and lowered her head to the succulent feast before her. Piper tasted like honey and longing.

"Fuck, Alex...please...please fuck me..suck...right there..yes...right there..PLEASE oh Fuck Alex!" Piper screamed out. Alex gave her exactly what she wanted. She tucked Piper's hurt leg under her arm and gently kept it down while she pressed her long tongue inside of Piper. She gushed out coming almost immediately. Alex swallowed all she offered. Her own body shivered and she pressed her sex against the bedclothes. She was completely surprised by how her body reacted. She felt the wetness on her own thighs as Piper made her keening noise of her second orgasm. Alex lapped at her clit, sending her shivering into yet another gush.

She didn't quiet hear the banging on the door at first. She was so ingrossed in Piper's sounds and moves. Finally it filtered in to her as she lifted her head to kiss Piper's curly blonde pubes. Piper was still shivering and moaning so Alex lifted up and turned to the door. "Yes?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Um, everything okay in there?" Brian asked from behind the door.

"UNICORNS Brian...Fucking UNICORNS!...um UNICORNS for the next hour or so...so leave!" Piper shouted out with a voice so thick with sex that it made Alex's body react one way while she buried her head in Piper's neck laughing. Piper playfully hit her in the arm and then pulled her up close to kiss her thoroughly!

***So, it only took five chapters! I hope you enjoy this New Year's Day gift. I wrote this while watching the Rose Bowl Parade! Please keep the reviews coming! Peace, Fae*** 


	6. Chapter 6 Koala Bears

Chapter Six

They made love again and Alex made her stop before she hurt her leg. Piper was always very amorous but she had the sex drive of a 23 year old then. In Prison, she was passionate but they had to stay apart...it made the times together so hot and intense. This was beyond words. Piper kept looking into her eyes like she used to do. She didn't do that much in prison. At first, Alex figured it was guilt over cheating on Larry and then after she came back they weren't always emotionally close. But Alex had set about wooing her.

She wanted to laugh Piper off when she said that was what she wanted. But, somehow it made sense to Alex. She started over. She had never wooed a woman in her life and thought the entire notion was outdated and stupid. Until Piper asked her to do it...after that she was consumed with showing Piper how much she loved her. Piper did her fair share back. She wrote these little notes that Alex wished she had still. They were pressed in her favorite books. Her stuff was probably all over the prison by now and it gave her stomach twists to think of Black Cindy or Suzanne reading Piper's private words.

"What are you thinking about just now?" Piper asked her. Alex was helping Piper put on some warm boots. She was going to let Alex wheel her out on the deck while Alex shoveled off the walk. Piper hadn't received word yet but she was pretty sure Polly was coming for Thanksgiving. Cal was as well...he had baby proofed the living room and had all the sleeping arrangements worked out. He put the Marshals on rotating use of the pull out couch in her grandfather's study. It wasn't a very large room but it was located right off the living room and had a good view of the front of the house. The pull out couch was rather comfy Cal said and Alex took his word for it. It was surreal how big this place was and how natural Piper seemed to fit into this mammoth mansion. Piper's parent's house on Staten Island was a large five bedroom colonial. Alex knew what it looked like because she went by her house more than once over the years.

No one knew about it. Alex would find herself in the city and pissed off about work or some girl she was fucking. She would get in her car or a borrowed car and drive there. She would park and watch the front of the house. Over the years, she noted less people each time. The neighborhood was nice but not many young people lived there. Once, it was near Christmas, Alex thought she saw Piper but it was her mother with her head covered. She walked like Piper and turned her head a certain way that was so much like her that Alex actually sobbed. She didn't return after that and she never told anyone about those visits.

"I was thinking about the upcoming possible visitors and how big this house is," Alex said with a grin.

Piper pulled on a sweater so she layered. Alex was pleased because they had a big discussion about layers verses a really big coat. Everything was a discussion now that Piper's head was clear of some of the pain meds. She was still fighting with Brian and the doctor on the phone. The Doc left on a snow mobile like it was a taxi pulling up. Cal was making a list and if the roads weren't clear enough, he was going to take the snow mobile into the town for items he 'needed'. It all made her laugh. Hell, one time she had Thanksgiving dinner with her mom and all they had to eat was PB&J. Each Thanksgiving from then on, Alex tried to eat at least a bite of peanut butter.

"This house is all about overkill. Grandfather used it as a Lodge for business and wrote off most of it or Grandmother would have made him sell it. She spent a good deal of her time here in her later years though, so it worked out. I asked her why she spent such time here and not in Connecticut where they built a life together and she said it was too quiet," Piper said with a frown. Alex knew it was a quiet place here by the lake.

Piper continued, " After she sold it, I realized it was the memories that were too loud and it was easier here." Alex nodded as if she understood. She had never lost a spouse but losing Piper had changed her. She left that hotel in Paris and never returned. She cleaned out her mom's home and put it up for sell about five years back. All the money she had to her name was from that sale. She'd kept it separate for her business money and hadn't touched it except to get that crummy apartment in Queens. Piper must not have liked the look on her face because she leaned in to kiss Alex's mouth softly.

"Is Mandy going to come help you?"

Alex smirked. "She said she'd meet me outside but I don't know what use she will be." She couldn't imagine that corporate lawyer type breaking a nail shoveling. Piper laughed and looked at Alex like a cat that swallowed the canary. Alex squinted at her and grinned. It was interaction...Piper was engaged with what was going on around her more and more. She was going to go outside to sit in on the deck. The sun was shining down and it was above freezing, but still below 40 degrees.

"I'm sure Mandy will be of use, I think I see her already...looks like she went to the garage and got the shovels..oh the black box there has de-ice salty stuff for the steps. You'll need to lay it to it-"

"I know how to shovel snow Pipes," she replied. Piper grinned again and Alex felt goofy suddenly. Sometimes it was just so fucking good to be near her. She'd missed her so much. "I missed you..not just since you left for the hospital...but before. I missed being free to touch you and I fucking missed your open loving face." Piper's eyes glistened some and she clenched at her chair.

"I missed you too...not just since I awoke and you were locked away from me...but before all of this..I think maybe we should talk about it all soon, with Mandy. She told me she was going back to the City to her girl after Thanksgiving, even if she had call in favors for a helicopter," Piper brought this up as Alex pushed her out on the deck. She had cleared a place for her wheelchair. It was rare that Piper would use it and it seemed to be better if Alex was the one pushing.

"I was wondering when she'd bring it up...I thought it would be to me though," Alex admitted. She could hear the steady scrap and toss of a shovel and looked to see that Mandy had cleared away the snow from the front deck. Alex liked how they were sharing a bit at a time. She was scared of another way now.

"Oh she told me this while you shoveled the deck here...she said we're always together and no one wants to interrupt us when we're cuddling. She looked at me like I was a koala bear or something. I guess we've been a bit-" Piper waved her hands some to indicate what she was trying to say without really saying it aloud.

"Stuck up each other's ass? What do they expect? People tried to kill you before my very eyes and you thought I was shot dead in a bad drug bust, they're lucky we even leave the bed," Alex replied. Piper laughed and the sound made Alex dip her head to kiss Piper under her ear. "Your hair is so long."

"Yes I need a cut, it has been hard to deal with...I almost asked Cal to cut it for me and then I remembered I was asking Cal to cut my hair," Piper replied. Alex laughed and Mandy got closer to them so she overhead the last bit.

"Fuck, I'd let Cal pick out my clothes for court before I'd let him cut my hair," Mandy observed. She was good with a shovel. Alex saw how the entire deck was cleared and the snow deposited off the side of the deck out of the way. Piper rolled herself over to the black tub and got a big scoop.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked somewhat amused as she picked up her own shovel.

"Helping, I can scatter the salty stuff," Piper said with glee. She was already sprinkling some around her chair.

Alex kissed her nose before saying, "Okay but don't get up and just wait for use to finish. We'll do down the steps here then to the front circle." She explained so when Piper got bored she could gage how much time she had left. She wasn't sure Piper's attention could hold for that long. After her head injury she seemed a bit ADD to Alex. The doctor told her that Piper's brain was recovering still and the drugs may be a factor. She could hold conversations fine, but she had a hard time watching movies all the way through without getting caught up in thought or she'd fidget with something not really watching.

Mandy had already started. Alex had to admire her work ethic. She remembered then what Piper had told her about Mandy. She grew up in Connecticut and was raised by older parents. No wonder Piper's eyes had twinkled when she had assumed Mandy didn't know how to shovel snow. She looked over and saw a crazy grin on her face. Oh great, not only did she do it well, she enjoyed doing it. Alex started in on her side. She went right to work like she had earlier. She had cleared three steps before she looked up at Piper.

She was staring at Alex with hungry eyes. It made her bite her lip and she turned to keep on working. Suddenly she was aware of her body and the sweat she produced during the labor. "I would love some water. I'll go get us a couple of bottles and give you a chance to catch up Alex," Mandy said suddenly with a grin. Alex looked over to see that Mandy had already cleared her half of the stairs.

"Wow, didn't know it was a race and I'd love some water. Pipes?" she inquired as she looked up. Piper blinked and looked over at Mandy confused for a moment.

"Uh..no cocoa..I'd like cocoa...it is chilly business watching two hot women do manual labor," Piper answered.

"Chilly my ass, Piper Chapman...I saw that expression," Alex retorted. Piper laughed heartily and Mandy moaned about keeping their hormones in check. Piper giggled and leaned forward to sprinkle more of the salt stuff on the top step.

It was stupid really...she saw Piper leaning over too much and tumbling down the steps. Her rational mind told her that Piper was far from the edge and could cover the top step just fine from there.

Yet she still rushed forward and said,"Careful, Piper...I don't think I can stand to see you fall down another set of steps okay..back up please...for me." Alex blushed as she said it and was mortified. She wasn't that kind of woman! She didn't warn against stupid household accidents. " Fuck that was stupid, I'm sorry." Alex backed up from her and pushed her glasses up on her head.

"Hey, don't apologize. This is the first time I've been outside since I was planning my great escape. I have just found that I am not a big fan of steps either, but as soon as I can, I'm going down these on crutches. I refuse to be afraid of everyday things now," Piper responded. Alex smiled at her and got back to shoveling. She pushed her tired muscles and tried to catch up to Mandy. She knew that her lawyer was in good shape by the tailored clothing she wore. But damn, she was really working out to try and catch up.

Alex kept thinking:

_Give yourself a break Vause...it wasn't like you ate right, slept well or got one bit of good exercise since you were incarcerated! _

Still, she didn't like how Mandy was better at this chore. Fuck, she used to shovel the sidewalk in her old neighborhood for extra money. She used it to help her mom with groceries. Warmed by those memories she worked harder until she had caught up with Mandy and then worked on more down her side.

"Okay, take a break Alex...here's your water. Don't forget to hydrate. We sweat under the coats and the cold makes us forget that," Mandy said as she gave her the water. Alex twisted off the cap and looked up the steps to see Piper was reclining back with her cocoa. Cal had went all out and put some whipped cream on the top. He sprinkled it with cinnamon like Piper preferred. Alex knew that normally, she'd skip the extra calories but she needed to gain some weight back. Piper was using this as a reason to indulge in all the naughty goodies that her brother baked. She knew they were both being fattened up by him and she didn't mind at all.

She took a sip or two and controlled her breathing some."Thanks, yeah...I am out of shape. My job was lifting laundry tubs and working in a dank, dark dungeon all day. I'm out of practice, but I'm getting my groove back. You ready to finish this chore?"

Piper called out encouragement as they got back to work. Alex shoveled on and made the sidewalk clear half the way around the circle. Alex just thought of the snow as all the crap she'd been through and she was determined to move it out of the way. She was clearing a path for Piper and she'd do it thoroughly! She was breathing really hard and they were neck and neck working. She stopped first and made her way back towards the big steps. Piper was clapping and hooting. It made her grin. Mandy yelled loudly put her shovel over her shoulder all Huck Finn style. Alex couldn't believe how happy she was to be out in the snow. She laughed some but her head was pounding. She fished out her water bottle and took a deep drink before she headed up the steps. Things were kind of fuzzy and Alex adjusted her glasses as she walked. Her heart rate kept raging and she was surprised because it should have started to calm by then.

She noticed her hands were hurting and she looked down to see newly formed blisters on her upper palms. She hadn't even noticed...surely it wasn't because it was too cold. Piper asked her if something was wrong with her hand and Alex looked up to see her about six feet above on the deck. She lifted her leg to go up the next step and it didn't react the way she wanted it to. Alex tripped some and fell foward.

"Alex!"

She held up her hand to say she was alright and even started to laugh. It became too much so quickly and she went down again, this time to a world of darkness.

She blacked out for only a few moments. Later, Mandy told her she collapsed so gracefully she thought she had plopped down to rest. Piper however, had seen her eyes roll back and came up out of her chair in a shot. When Alex opened her eyes, her head was resting in Piper's lap.

"I don't care about the weather, get her here now!" Piper shouted.

"Easy Kid, that's loud. I'm fine...sorry..I ...sorry I guess I overdid it shoveling," Alex murmured.

"Oh Alex...oh Al...take it easy, please be sure, sit up slowly," Piper said as she helped her up.

"You be careful too Piper, you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack coming out of that chair. Jesus Christ, the two of you!" Mandy barked. Yet Alex noted she did turn away and call the doctor. She sat up and leaned against the stone railing of the steps. Piper was sitting on the thirst step down with her hurt leg extended. Alex looked above her and saw Piper's wheel chair turned over on its side.

"Fuck Pipes," Alex began.

"Don't..you passed out and I thought you hit your head. You're elbow is scraped a bit, can you move your arm? You scared me...did you drink all your water...where is your water?" Piper rambled. Alex gathered her up in her arms and pulled her close.

"Hush, I'm sorry...I give you shit about falling and you have to see me fall. I'm sorry, kid...I really overdid it I guess," Alex admitted softly. She kissed her and it seemed to calm her. Alex knew her main hurt was her pride. She'd seen Piper survive so much worse that this lil stumble was embarrassing.

"Yeah...don't do that. I can handle being hurt or what not but I fall to fucking pieces at the thought of you hurt," Piper whispered against her lips. The Marshals were there then and Brian got Piper up. She was lifted under the arms and carried up the steps, despite her protests. She stood on the deck and refused to go inside until the de-icer was all down.

Brian made her come inside and he checked her blood pressure. It was elevated. He took some tests after talking to the doctor. He told her she needed to take it easier until she built up some strength in her body. He offered to give her some vitamins to help and she agreed. She used to take a multi vitamin a day when she was with Piper.

She took a hot shower and joined Piper on the loveseat in the living room afterwards. She was working on the laptop when she bent down and kissed her neck again. "How are you feeling? Did you get light headed in the shower? I told Brian I should have been in there-"

"I'm fine Piper. I'm sorry I scared you...I'll get with the doctor soon. He took some tests but from what he was saying it was normal considering what confinement does to your body," Alex whispered. Piper sighed somewhat content. Mandy sat beside them in an armchair. Her hair was wet as well from her shower.

"So, Alex...want to tell me exactly what happened in Chicago and we can go from there?"Piper asked her after she shut the laptop. Mandy looked over to ask with her raised brow if she should leave. "No stay...we may need your help here and there."

"You want all of this now?" Alex said as she braced herself. Piper thought about it for a moment and then told her just to catch her up to when she returned to Litchfield.

"So you want to know about what happened from when my lawyer pulled me out of that hallway and into a meeting with the prosecutor until I got back to Litch? We had a long time to discuss all of that...what are you really asking Pipes?"

"Explain the deal you made to me, yourself."

She nodded slowly and then she explained it all. "He told me he could get me released if I testified against Kubra. I thought you told the truth so I asked if you could get the same deal. He said no you couldn't and that was for your lawyer to negotiate. He told me I had to decide right then because the recess was almost over. I thought...you know you're going to be out soon and I actually lived through this that maybe we could be together. It was after I testified and we were walking out that he told me you had lied. I saw you...was a fucking wreck. I asked when you would be flown back to Litchfield...I was going to try and visit you before I had to go back to New York. He told me you would probably be staying in Chicago while they file perjury charges against you and I had to return to the City immediately to check in with my parole officer. Fuck me Piper, I was...fuck...I knew then I mean...so I told him I had more evidence that I'd offer up if he made a deal for you." She looked at Piper to see her expression. She knew that Piper was aware of this info but she wanted details. Piper wanted it all out in the open.

"That was a sweet deal...he may be crooked but he did a good one there. Your lawyer, Larry's dad, had already left. He did this all behind closed doors. I guess he needed that to get rid of the evidence. It was a cell phone right? They changed their whole case and used this with your testimony as primary evidence. It was gone after it was logged in, he paid someone no doubt," Mandy said with disgust.

Piper nodded and looked at Alex to continue. "Um so yeah, I took them to the locker where I stored it. I gave a few statements and stayed in a hotel for a few days while I got an apartment. I used money from the sale of my mom's house, not anything stowed away in Monaco, in case you're wondering." Alex grinned at her. She had help from friends too. It would have been harder to get in to that apartment without some help but she did it. "It was crummy and small...in Queens. I told you about it though that breakfast where you ate three yogurts and got sick." Piper laughed remembering with her. It was just an average morning while they were in prison but Piper had wanted to know about her apartment. It was after she was depressed so badly over her grandmother. Alex had rambled about it just to keep her engaged.

"Three random people gave me their yogurt that day, I had to eat them all...it was a good day. I just didn't realize my stomach couldn't handle it. I was in the bathroom all morning, it pissed Luschek off until Nicky fixed it for me," Piper recalled. It was nice to think about something and smile. They both thought of Nicky though and we yet again worried. It sucked not being able to call into a prison to check on people you love.

"So, you were there until the guy came and you were arrested again-" Piper continued. Mandy spoke up then and told Piper about how she got the additional charges dropped. She also told how she had filed a suit against the court for not protecting Alex. She dropped it when the charges were dropped.

"When did you become her lawyer?" Piper asked.

"Right after you gave me the number...I called her instead of him. Then we called him together, but with the Feds listening in Healy's office. She came earlier for visitation and I'd be in there when you arrived for Thursday counseling," Alex explained.

"I thought he just did that to fuck with me. I hated...fucking hated leaving you alone with him at all. He had to know that! He kept you chained at first and it-" Piper's jaw clenched so she couldn't go on. Mandy wanted to know what she was talking about and Piper explained they were forced to do counseling with Healy. She also told Mandy a bit of her checkered past with him. Alex had no real clue how twisted it was from Piper's point of view.

She was sick to her stomach again because she knew telling Piper the rest of the story would make her furious. How could she tell her everything about Healy now?

Piper turned to her to get her to carry on when they were interrupted by Cal. He was running out of his room, down the stairs saying " Hey yeah, hold on she has really wanted to talk to one of you. Piper! Hey, it is from Litchfield!"

****So...my winter break is over and I'm back to work tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this update and I'll get back to work on it later this week. Please review because it helps my writing process immensely!


	7. Chapter 7 Manipulative Bitch

Chapter Seven

Piper took the phone as Mandy covered it with her hand. "You can't say her name or make it so anyone could guess she is okay. We can't trust that they aren't being pressured for information...he has resources even in custody," Mandy said finally. It was confirmation that he was in custody again. However, Alex didn't trust that very much. She wanted to know if their friends were alright and she trusted Piper to be as careful as she could be.

"Hey, " Piper said tentatively as she put it on speaker phone.

"Hey there, it is good to hear your voice," Nicky replied. Alex closed her eyes for a moment. She was so glad to hear her friend was alright.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to call. I was in the SHU and suburbs lost phone privelges because I pissed off Caputo. Needless to say, I'm a very popular inmate since I got out," Nicky said back. Alex could picture her leaning against the wall by the phones, acting like she could care less that everyone was pissed at her.

"Why did they put you in the SHU?"

Alex nodded too as if she could see that she wanted to know as well. She blushed a bit embarrassed and Piper took her hand. "It was the night of the raid, I had words with the guards over the need to shoot a meth head whacked out of her head. I um lost my shit a bit...I don't remember much. Look...the wolf is in a similar cage. I looked all over but she wasn't kept near me." Piper looked up at Alex and she bit her lip. It was good they all thought she was still there in the SHU.

"She's okay though...it was the meth head-"

"I know...I didn't for awhile and that was very difficult. Listen, you know that I wanted you to trust her?"Piper began.

"Yeah well, the uh Dog lover is being charged and transferred up the Hill already. So I guess she was the target. It is a bit too harsh to me and she'll probably have to stay in Seg for the rest of her stay. A snitch is a snitch," Nicky replied. Alex winced. Yes, she betrayed Boo. But Fuck it was her own fault for being greedy. She had got the drugs out! Boo kept it going and she made enough of a splash that Alex could use her to set up Kubra. Once Piper was gone Boo had offered her heroin. She wanted to make Alex her bitch so she'd get more of the take. Alex had refused her telling her that she lied about being a heroin addict to get close to Piper during Yoga. Alex had been addicted and she had kicked it. It had changed her and she didn't want to ever go back to that again.

"No, that wasn't it. Listen okay...the bathroom thing before...the cart incident...steps...and then that tragedy was ya know all a thing-" Piper seemed to be struggling and looked up to her for help. She opened her mouth to speak when Mandy spoke up.

"Hey, Miss Nichols you're on speakerphone here and I wanted to remind you that these conversations are recorded. All is well here and I believe the person you called would like to know all is well there," she insisted.

"Oh..Speakerphone...your voice sounds lovely; I'd say you're that friend of hers. Look, all is well here. Red is upset because of the restrictions but all is going on as normal. I'm out of the SHU and well someone is mad at me for getting put in there. She's not talking to me. She hugged me when I walked back into the camp but she then told me I was a fucking ass. It's a bit confusing, but I got my earphones...she'll come around," Nicky rambled. Alex figured Nicky hadn't talked much in SEG so she understood while Nicky would speak quickly and ramble.

Piper told her how glad she was to hear Red was okay, then she teased her. "Ya know the moment I met ya, I was told you had just got out of the SHU for telling a CO to go fuck themselves...such growth."

She laughed and it made Alex smile to hear her best friend's laugh. She blinked and some tears fell down her face. She reached up to wipe them quickly and turned away from the phone to look out at the snowy yard.

"It's good to hear you laugh, "Piper said and then she reached out to take Alex by the hand. "Look, you know how we're snatch sisters right? You know how we are...who we are connected with...don't worry that individual is safe. You have to be quiet about it but don't worry just focus on getting your girl to forgive you for your own bad temper," Piper said. Alex held her breath. She had not said her name but anyone could figure out what she was saying.

It was worth it though because Nicky yelled with joy, "HELL YEAH! Sorry..sorry sorry, yeah Officer. I'm moving...I gotta go, they have regulations against joyous expressions here. I'll be in touch again, take care and stay warm!" Piper said goodbye and then she kissed Alex with a smile.

"She's okay and Morello is pissed at her for being a hothead. Everything is okay...don't worry," Piper said to her softly as she pulled herself up on her good leg to lean up to kiss her. Alex put her arm around her waist to steady her. She pressed her forehead to Piper's and closed her eyes. She felt so relieved. It was amazing how much she had been worried about them. It was fucking hilarious to her that she had to go to prison to find someone to love. She found a few someones and it was ironic. She was a lone person and completely believed that looking out for yourself was the reason you are on the planet. But, those crazy criminals and her fantastic lover changed that for her. She couldn't save Piper from being hurt by her past mistakes, but she kept her word to her and got those drugs out of Litchfield. She knew there were more on the way...she knew that drug addicts will find a way and as long as there was money to be made they'd be in prison.

But she wasn't part of it and didn't profit from it at all. Alex actually chuckled when she had the thought that Piper had actually reformed her. Cal was happy for them and went to make some cocoa to celebrate their friends were all okay... and Alex was happy the phone call interrupted the conversation she was having with Piper. She knew she was being a chicken shit but she lived with that. She lived with Piper not knowing she turned her in to the police for weeks because she wanted Piper to like her. That hadn't changed really.

"So back to what we were talking about- you worked with Healy to conceal the operation with the Feds? Is it because of Caputo and the indictment with Fig?" Piper asked. Alex bit her jaw and winced slightly. Piper was worse than a dog with a bone.

Mandy nodded and explained that Alex felt more secure if only one CO knew what she was doing and she chose Healy. Piper looked at her with searching eyes and simply said "Explain."

Alex shifted some and gently helped Piper sit down before she walked over by the fireplace. "First off...I got to tell you all of it and I need you to promise to let me finish." Alex looked over at her and Piper's expression was instantly scared.

"Alex?" she asked quietly and Alex just stared at her waiting on the promise. Finally she gave it. Mandy started to leave but Piper asked her to stay. Alex realized that she wanted someone there to help her if she got really mad.

"So, I guess it started when he had the idea to counsel us...you didn't react well and hit your head. He was going to just have you taken to the SHU for freaking out on him and I convinced him to let me go with you. It was my idea Piper. You have to understand that what happened to you because he put us both in there together...what...that sick fuck did, was started by me manipulating him to let me be with you. I told him that I would use that time to calm you down and convince you to do the counseling. I told him that I knew you were straight but you were hung up on me from years before. I told him we could work that out in therapy...if he'd just let me go with you," Alex explained to her in a low tone.

"You told me you asked to go with me-"

"No, I convinced him and hoped he do so yes, I could watch your head injury in there but also so you'd have to spend time with me each week...even if it was with him. I knew I could talk you around to liking me again, even if it was just that we had a common enemy. But that didn't happen really...I mean you were assaulted and I was used against you because YET again I thought I could handle things and keep you safe," Alex laughed in a way that told anyone listening that she didn't find it funny or even ironic. She just thought it terribly sad.

"Assault?" Mandy inquired leaning up from the sofa where she was trying to look relaxed yet small. Alex looked at Piper and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Maybe later I'll explain...look, who is to say he wouldn't have made me do it if you weren't there? It messed with me and more so with you because he used our love to abuse me. Healy used our love as well to get his rocks off on how he saved me from being a lesbian. You fed into that fantasy...I know I recall the conversations where you outright lied to him," Piper replied. Alex realized that Piper hadn't ever told anyone about what happened. She doubted Mandy would forget this conversation and let Piper get away with not explaining all the details.

"I did. I wanted to get him back for sending us there...for his whole hubris and thinking that he could cure something about me that was just how I was born. I wanted to use his ignorance against him and I did. I used him to set up situations I needed to fight crime and played up on his need to feel important by making him the only counselor I trusted. I used him for lots of things Piper," Alex said and she pushed her glasses up on her nose more.

"Examples please..." Piper inquired. Her voice was tense and hard like she had braced herself already for the extent of her latest selfish acts.

"You remember how bad you were after your grandmother's death really hit you?"

Piper shrugged some. " I was a little down there for awhile but -"

"A little down? Piper you didn't get out of bed for days and you refused to see anyone for visitation. You withdrew completely and you refused to let me help you out of it. I was desperate to get you to talk to me, to feel something besides that blackness. I knew it...I knew what that felt like you see and I didn't want you to turn to someone or something else to make it go away like I did after Mom," Alex murmured. She looked away again and stared at the fire. She remembered how everyone spoke about Piper like they had others they watched lose their shit and get sent to psyche. Alex knew she was days maybe hours away from being hauled away to cages with needles and straps.

"Well, everyone said it hits you late sometimes and it was normal, " Piper defended. Alex smiled some. Only Piper would think you had to defend your right to mourn to the point of depression. She also knew that Piper didn't pop pills. She didn't like to take a pill to feel better if you could help it. She had watched too many of her friends lose their shit in college over it and was against using them. She would never choose to take the drugs they would pump into her.

"I was so desperate...I mean we had to see him anyway so I decided to just you know...use him to help me reach you," Alex whispered as she walked over to crouch down beside her chair. Piper stiffened as her quick mind started to process her memories of that session.

Piper leaned over and clenched her perfect jaw, "Go on Alex...say it...say what you mean..what you did." Alex winced at her cold tone and the word choice.

"I told him that you didn't like seeing me in full shackled restraints and if he put me in them that you'd stay through out the session. I also told him that I wanted to get a reaction from you...a feeling...something to pull you out of your funk," Alex admitted. Piper's fingers dug into the leather of the armchair.

"How could you? How could you use my feelings like that and so soon after what happened to us?"

She winced at the accusation. She hadn't thought of it that way until later. Later she realized she had emotionally manipulated Piper into feeling what she wanted her to feel. She had always done it but this time she had used their fuck awful circumstances against her...circumstances that wouldn't exist had she not turned Piper in for her part in the ring. "I was so worried and it worked Piper! You were so pissed at him and yes, worried but you spoke to me. You actually started the process with me that if you're honest with yourself, it helped to save our relationship," Alex retorted trying to get her to see reason. She reached for Piper's hand and it was snatched away. She stood up on her one leg as Cal headed back to the living room with a tray of cocoa. Piper leaned over and snatched her crutches from the sofa beside her.

"It worked? It worked! You want to know what else it did? It added a nice visual to my nightmares...oh yeah...after that you were always shackled when they hurt you or locked you away from me in that fucking dryer. You are a manipulative bitch Alex. I mean I knew it but...I guess I thought you'd changed...I should have known. You told me you didn't change and I just refused to see it. I know I promised to listen but I can't," She turned and headed towards the steps at a furious pace. Alex rushed after her trying to shadow her in case she fell. Cal stepped between them and handed Alex the fucking tray.

"Here, you back off and give her space. I'll make sure she gets to her room alright," he said before turning to help Piper to the door of the master suite. Alex stood there holding the tray and watched the door of the room close with a resounding thud.

***Pray or send kind thoughts for my kitty please, he hurt his paw! Please review...thank you for the kind PMs lately tslp, my amazing loving SG friend, Basskid and others. Peace Fae***


	8. Chapter 8 Gangster Story Hour

Chapter Eight

Alex stood there staring at the door for a moment before she put the tray down and marched towards the door.

"Hey Alex, give her a few-" Mandy began.

Alex turned to her with a fury she could barely contain, "No! You don't get to keep us apart in a fight...Cal doesn't...NO one has the right to bar us from each other again. So you give US a few and back the fuck OFF!" She turned and opened the door. She saw Cal helping Piper sit on the bed and she took a breath to calm herself before she opened the door wider.

He turned, " I told you to let me-"

"No, look, you can throw me the fuck out after this discussion if you wish, but right now I'm going to talk to my girlfriend," Alex stated clearly.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Piper spat out.

"I don't fucking care Piper! I had to chase you all over Litchfield when you were pissed or avoiding telling me about your choice...I had to hold my arms back because I couldn't touch you through bars...through fucking bars Piper! I am not letting a bedroom door and your stubborn temper keep us apart. Now please Cal, I would NEVER interfere in a fight you were having with Neri and I hope you respect us enough to do the same," Alex retorted. She was breathing hard. How dare she just run and refuse to talk? Did she run off in a huff when she learned Piper kept her inheritance from her? She was fuming.

Piper paled as Alex looked from Cal to her. She closed her eyes a moment like she would do sometimes at scary movies. Cal looked at his sister and asked her right out what she wanted him to do. Alex had to admire his loyalty to his sister. She wished she had siblings sometimes.

"Go, she's right...but the rest of this discussion is in private. Please ask everyone to give us some space and I'll use the intercom if I need you, okay?" Piper said to him with a gentle tone that made Alex's furious heart melt. Dammit, she was pissed at Piper at the moment. She was going totally soft and becoming a right marshmallow for this woman. That wouldn't do at all. Cal left without another word and Alex thanked him. He didn't respond so Alex shrugged as she shut the door.

"Before you yell at me for leaving the room just then I want you to know something," Piper began. Alex turned to her and crossed her arms across her chest. She stood by the door. There was a whole room between them and that suited her just fine.

"And what is that, Piper?"

"I have a temper," she began.

"No shit? I thought it was a passion for justice or some shit like that," Alex retorted.

Piper closed her eyes a moment and took a deep breath before she seemed to say 'fuck it' and opened those flashing blue eyes again and shouted, " No, you fucking Ass, I have a physically draining, hair trigger, I will beat you to death temper! I go to this place where I don't even know myself. I am a cold, hard hate machine and I will kill anyone in my way!" Piper sat up and stood on her good leg. Alex started to come forward but she saw Piper just hold on to the bed frame before she grabbed a crutch to help herself stand. Her words sunk into Alex's mind and she flashed to those fucking bars and how Piper had thought she killed Pensatucky. She heard the medical updates during that month. She knew it took weeks and that she could have killed the meth head.

"We all have that temper inside of us when we are threatened Piper, " Alex answered.

Piper shook her head. "Rhonda wasn't trying to kill me but I would have done more to her had Poussey not stopped me. I just..went there and I don't want images or memories from Litch to trigger that in me with you. So I wanted some distance. You have to respect that," Piper pleaded. Alex knew immediately that she wasn't just exaggerating to make herself seem more volatile or win a point in their argument. This was something her love was worried about. Alex walked over to her and stood very close.

"I do not fear that temper baby. Give it to me...give it all to me, I can take it. You will never hurt me Piper. We infuriate each other but I know that even when you hate me, you love me..you told me that remember?" She looked her in the eyes as she said it.

"I pushed you hard then-"

"That was nothing...I deserved it and I didn't feel it really because you said you loved me. Don't run away from a fight with me because of fear you'll hurt me, okay? You're worth a struggle. We're passionate people and we hurt each other like no other. I can take it all if you-_just don't leave_," Alex's voice broke as she said the last part.

"I'm not going anywhere, I told you that...just I need you to respect some space as well. I'm so fucking pissed you manipulated me with fucking cuffs! He kept you in those for multiple sessions Alex! That excuse of my being depressed only half ass covers that first time," Piper began.

Alex exhaled because Piper was giving in to her point about not leaving the argument-without probing Alex's fear of her leaving and the emotion in her statement. Piper knew it went deep and she didn't push it right then. She let Alex feel it and moved on in the fight. Alex was grateful. "He liked it. He put them on me after that...he liked the control it gave him over you. He had a hard on for you or something. So, if it makes you feel any better, my bright idea was used against me too. He would talk about the case with Kubra afterwards when you left. I had to share with him before he'd let me out. Mainly, he wanted to know how I worked for Kubra and the lifestyle. He was discussed but fascinated. He took notes like it was for the case but it was just his weekly dose of gangster story hour. Finally, I told him I wanted to go with another CO to assist because the shackles were bothering you too much. He relented."

"How long did he keep you in them?" Piper asked her as if she was vying to see if the confinement was equal to the hurt it caused her.

"Up to an hour one time he was called out to settle some dispute over a remote control and I was left shackled in that chair for few hours. He apologized and that was when I told him I wanted another. He got the drift...AND it wasn't a half-assed excuse. You were on the brink of going to Psyche. You were scary and unresponsive to anything or anyone. Everyone was saying how they'd seen it before. Boo ran a pool on how soon you'd be taken away!" Alex barked out. She stormed away from her and went to the window to look out. She felt the pressure on her ankle and it made her groan inside.

"Fuck," Piper whispered. "I knew they were close to doing it, I just couldn't work up a fuck to give." Alex nodded. She understood but she went through that when she first arrived. She had been there about a month longer than Piper. She did eighteen months in a local Vermont jail awaiting her arraignment and sentencing. She had just bought a summer condo in Montpelier when she was busted.

"I know baby...so I did something I knew was manipulative. I was trying to save you..protect you from your own mind," Alex laughed as she said it and the overwhelming helplessness she felt then just settled down over her. She heard Piper gathering her crutches and walk over. She didn't turn to offer to help. She knew Piper needed to be able to get around herself. "I knew you were different now. I saw it in Chicago...I'd seen you have to go to those dark places in your mind. It was my fucking fault and using the cuffs to make you engage with the world again was all I could think of! I'm sorry." Piper walked up beside her and looked out the French doors to the familiar view of the snow covered yard. Alex turned to look at her. She was stunning as always. Her long hair curled about her shoulders and Alex noticed a bit of a knot in her shiny locks formed no doubt from her laying back on it as she sat.

"Okay. I forgive you. I want to hear about what happened when I left Litchfield. I know you did things that you don't really want to tell me about," Piper said. She looked at Alex with the last sentence she said and she couldn't read Piper's expression.

"Yeah," was all she could say to that. Alex swallowed some of her nerves as she waited to hear what she had to say.

"I offer a moritorium on sharing for awhile. You say you recognize this beast inside of me. I don't know how I feel about that and I need to think it through," Piper said. Alex knew she was running from things again.

"We should discuss the deal I made when you were sick. Basically, I made them give you my deal to leave right then, but into protective custody immediately-"

"I know..Mandy explained most of that and I'll read the specifics. Alex...your deal now...I can't stop thinking about it," Piper explained.

"What?" she asked curiously. Piper swallowed again and looked forward as if meeting Alex's eyes would be to revealing.

"I just...after the house arrest-"

"That should be after the trial or maybe during it. I get this fucking bracelet off and the guards are only for protective custody," Alex explained. That was what she focused on when she let her mind wander to the future.

"That isn't all Alex. You have to go back on weekends," Piper explained. Alex thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah for six months," Alex said and she saw Piper wince. "Hey, is that what's been on your mind?" Piper turned and hobbled across the room towards the closet. "Piper answer me. You've been staring off into space, I thought it was some brain injury or something, but have you been worrying about something that is months, maybe years away. Federal trials take a long time to set up, it took years to get him there for that one court session where we testified."

Piper turned slowly on her crutches and looked at Alex across the room. Her eyes were frantic and she knew it was the truth. "Yes. I think about it all the time. I think about you leaving at five on a Friday like a child going to their Dad's for the weekend. But you'll be going to a fucking cell with sadistic guards that control everything. Will it be Rikers? Have you read the reports from there?" Piper started to hobble to her laptop that was laying on the table by her recliner. She opened it and tapped a few buttons to bring up what looked like research of some kind. Piper had been researching differen't places they might send her.

"It may be Rikers...it may be a local sherriff's office. We don't know. Mandy will try and get me the best placement, I'm sure. Come on Pipes, it's all better than Litchfield or Max right?" Alex shrugged some and walked over to her. She pushed the laptop down. "I think maybe you shouldn't read reports like that."

"I'm going to do something for women in Prison Alex. I'm not sure what exactly, but this inheritance of mine will be put to good use. I just couldn't help but wonder...you say it like its nothing. Okay. Think for a moment, imagine it was me. Imagine you were going to have to drive me someplace to be incarcerated each weekend. You had to leave me with them and trust I'll return to you alright. What in our experience with the criminal justice system has ever led you to believe that I'll return to you unscathed?" Piper asked her with a steely tone that told Alex how much she thought about this.

"Ahh Pipes, you gotta focus on the here and now. I would hate that. I would and I know it is going to be hard for us. We can do this though. We can handle this...don't worry yet about what is to come, just focus on what we have right now you know. You're free soon and we are going to have our first real family Thanksgiving together. We had a first major fight since my release from Litch...and we're handling it rather well. I thought you'd spew more curses at me to be honest with you," Alex answered with a laugh.

"I'm still mad about it but your um, temper tantrum at my brother took all my steam on that point. I felt like a total ass. It was like when you told me that I broke your fucking heart. I saw all the obstacles we faced, the guards, rules and bars. It wasn't my finest moment," she admitted.

Alex nodded understanding. "Is your brother going to toss me out for yelling at him?"

Piper snorted. "No, he loves a good fight...he will probably respect you for not letting me run away from our problem."

Alex nodded and moved closer to Piper. She put her arms around her and she saw her girl stiffen some. She wasn't ready yet to completely forgive her yet but Alex didn't mind a challenge. "So, you going to try and deny me my make up sex?"

Piper squinted at her and poked her in the chest." You don't deserve to be in my bed tonight and you know it." Alex nodded some and then reminded her that she forgave her for it.

"But I tell you what; I'll give you that time now. I'll go eat a snack and help Cal with dinner and his list. We've got three days until Thanksgiving and if Polly doesn't show tonight the snow will keep them from coming. He is really hoping they come so maybe it will help keep me in his good graces if I help him prepare. After dinner you can tell me if I have to sleep on the couch there," she pointed to the couch in their room. She wasn't going to be out of the room. Piper had dreams and she had to be near her in case she needed to be held.

Piper looked at her for a moment and smiled. "Look at us, compromising like adults. You're actually giving me space to think and decide if we sleep together."

"Look at you forgiving me even though you're still furious with me," Alex replied. She leaned forward and kissed Piper's cheek before she left her standing on her crutches in the room. It was hard to leave her and not pressure her. Alex wanted to kiss her neck and whisper how much she wanted to fuck her in Piper's ear. Her angry sex was even better than her regular sex.

But she wasn't healthy or ready for that. And she was different now. Piper was a grown woman that didn't need to use sex to work out her anger issues. It was better than wailing on someone's face...but still. She learned what was bothering Piper and she got her to forgive her. Alex couldn't help but smile.

"That smile tells me she isn't that mad anymore. Good job...but I expected there to be moans coming from that room all afternoon, Mandy said from the sofa. She was sipping cocoa and working on her laptop.

Alex couldn't help but grin bigger. She walked over with some of her swagger still in her step. They had made it through a fight and she was still there. So far so good..." She forgave me after I explained the situation more. She is worried about other things though," Alex said as she plopped down in a comfy chair.

"She's worried about her temper. It scared her. Brian mentioned it was an issue with her and she sure has pitched a few fits while here. She is stubborn, intelligent and passionate. Put all that together with a sense of helplessness...no wonder she went off," she answered. Alex could only nod in agreement. Mandy did know Piper and it bothered her some. She knew Mandy had a girlfriend but she also knew that she cared for Piper much more than a normal friend should.

"It was rather vicious. Piper she didn't get into fights growing up. The first time she was ever slugged was when we were first together. I remember thinking, "how the hell did she get to be her age without getting into a fight?" But she didn't know how to defend herself or hit. I'm not much of a fighter myself but I can throw down to defend myself. I was picked on growing up so I got a thick skin and learned to get people back with my mind. Piper, she just wants everyone to like her. But that didn't work with the crazy fucks I exposed her to in prison," Alex explained. Mandy raised her eyebrows and then nodded softly.

"Piper would say she exposed herself to the crazy because she committed a crime, but yeah I get what you're saying. She is afraid of it now and I don't think she wants you to see that side of her," she observed.

It irked Alex that Mandy had just nailed what Piper was feeling. "Yeah, she doesn't understand she would never hurt me...and if she did here...if she slapped my face or pushed me again, I deserve it for the incident with Healy," Alex answered.

"No one deserves violence-"

"No, sometimes you need to be shaken up though. I know she won't hurt me really. Already she has pushed me before. We aren't polite society anymore Mandy, we're ex-cons and we deal with our life that way. We are forever changed, please don't forget that. You can only relate so fucking far before you better just stand back and let us deal," Alex snapped back, interrupting her.

Mandy frowned and looked over at her with a quizzical gaze. "I know you aren't polite society, but she was raised to be very polite and proper. So when Piper reacts with violence, if feels wrong to her. It makes her feel like a failure or just a person she can't recognize. Who can blame her for wanting to distance herself from the person she loves more than anything when she feels that fury?"

Alex nodded and rose from her chair. She saw the pantry door open and figured Cal was finishing up his shopping list. "I'm giving her some space now. We're good though...thanks for telling her about the deal at the night we sent her out. We have to talk about the other stuff," Alex didn't speak more about it. Mandy knew most of it and she had remained quiet. Alex knew it was client patient confidentiality but at the same time she knew that Alex had to tell Piper herself. "Hey, could you look into the weekend incarceration part of my deal? It has her worried though it is months away."

"You'll be back in New York by then, so it will probably be a local precinct unless the Federal prosecutor insists on Riker's Island. It is in their right to do so," Mandy said. Alex realized Piper already knew that. Alex didn't want to go to Riker's island at all and the fear of it hit her gut but she shrugged it away. She had to live through putting Kubra in prison first. One obstacle at a time. "I'll fight it though Alex. We will see what we can do, okay? Also, I want to know more about this assault she suffered while in the SHU, but I'll let it go for now."

She nodded and left Mandy to go help Cal. He was coming out of the pantry with his list. "I am going to take the Pioneer to the store to get the rest of this before the temperature drops. I'd keep an eye out for Larry, he would have left in time to arrive in the warmest part of the day."

"Surely, he'd call first," Alex replied.

Cal laughed. "Maybe. He may think Piper will insist he not come so he'd make Polly keep it quiet. He is a worrisome Jew boy! "

"Can I help you in anyway?" Alex asked. He asked her to mix up a marinate for the pork chops. He showed her the ingredients list and she realized it wasn't that hard.

"Just put them to soak in the fridge and I'll fix them when we get back. Chops, potatoes, carrots and a salad with the fresh Kale Piper wanted is on the menu tonight," he said in a chipper tone. Alex didn't know how he could be so happy to cook for a household. Yet he was.

"Um thanks again for cooking and for letting me talk with her. I gave her some space now...I'm sorry I yelled but-"

"No you aren't. I was just getting to like you Vause, so don't lie to me now. You felt I was interfering in something that wasn't my business and in this situation, you were right," Cal admitted. Alex could see he didn't have his pride wrapped up in that statement. Piper's brother saw no shame in admitting he was wrong. "She is my sister though, big sister or not, I've been taking care of her since you got her out of that fucking hell hole."

"Thank you for taking care of her when I couldn't," Alex said simply.

He shrugged. "We're all good. Make sure to use the pepper corns." Cal headed towards the side door with his list in hand. They were totally different but sometimes he looked just like his sister. She made his marinate and put the chops on in the fridge. It was a big pan of chops but then again, he did have a house full of people.

"Um does he have a few more chops ready?" Mandy asked. 

"He has enough for us all to have at least one and some of us two," she said counting again. "Why do you ask? Surely you aren't that hungry, I know I gave you a good run for your money shoveling."

Mandy smirked some and then pointed out the front window. "I just saw Cal head out and another car pull up." Alex looked over to where she pointed and saw Polly and Larry getting out of the car.

***Thank you all for your kind thoughts and prayers for my kitty. He damaged the soft tissue and is on heavy meds, but will mend! Let me know what you think about their conversations and the situation at hand! Thank you again for your reviews as well. They help my writing process so much. Peace, Fae***


	9. Chapter 9 DaDa Dee

Chapter Nine

Alex looked at Mandy in a panic. "You go on in there and prepare Piper, I'll head down to the circle oh..Security is checking them now...go." She waved Alex towards the bedroom as she headed to the front door. She could see Larry taking Finn from Polly's arms as she spoke to the Marshals. She clenched her jaw and half hoped they'd toss him off the property. He was an ass for coming!

She started to walk in but remembered she was supposed to be giving Piper space. For a moment she was stuck, wondering what to do, then she remembered that Piper loved her. She opened the door and walked in to find Piper curled up in a ball on the bed. Her hurt leg jutted out behind her like a broken tree branch. She lifted her head and Alex saw she had been crying profusely. Her mouth when completely dry and the words died on her lips.

"Really Alex, I need some time...please just let me fall apart right now and Leave Me Alone!" Piper bit out from her position on the bed. She turned to bury her face in her in the comforter. She noticed that Piper was clutching Alex's own pillow to her chest as she cried.

_Ah kid, I did that for weeks after you left the prison. _

"I wish I could kid, but Molly and Asswipe are here...oh and the kid too," Alex said with a nonchalant attitude that she hoped told Piper she wasn't upset by how much she was crying. She wanted hold Piper in her arms until the crying turned to hiccups, turned to kisses and then to desperate sex. She wanted to make Piper feel better but she knew that she just couldn't do it. She was the cause of the pain and now Polly would know.

Alex didn't like that Larry would know as well. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she fucked up with Piper again. "The marshals are checking them out before they let them come inside. Is there any hope at all that Larry's name is not on the visitation list?"

Piper sat up and looked out the French doors but there was no way she could see the front circle from that part of the deck. "No, Mom put him on it. She said that Polly might need him to help with Finn if she visited. I didn't care too much at the time because I didn't imagine ever accepting any visitors." Alex nodded and then frowned some remembering that Piper was worried to the point of sickness over her. "And her name is Polly...which you very well know and the cute kid is Finn." Piper did smile at that part.

Alex then remembered that he was born during her incarceration and Piper had never seen him before. Alex went to the bathroom and got some concealer, a hair brush and tissues. She walked over to Piper and sat beside her on the bed. She handed her some tissues and waited for her to blow her nose and toss it in the bin. Alex then added some makeup to the dark circles and red splotches on her face. She told Piper she was the most beautiful girl in the room and it got a small smile. "I know that we are still talking through what you learned this morning. I only ask that we keep it between us...I'll sleep on the couch in here if you want, but as far as their concerned, we're okay...okay?" She held her breath to see what Piper said.

"Polly will know something is off right away but I'll not speak to her about it just yet. As far as Asswipe goes- I could care less if he knows, I don't want to talk to him about anything personal. He will spend most of his time with Cal and-"

There was a knock at the door and Piper pulled back suddenly scared. Alex knew she still felt raw and emotional. She knew immediately that she wasn't ready to see them yet. "How about I answer and tell them you just slipped off to sleep. That will buy us some time and you can collect yourself," Alex suggested. She was hopeful that Piper would take her up on it. She brushed her hair out carefully as she decided.

The knock came again, this time it was accompanied by a voice that Alex remembered as Polly's voice, " Piper?"

"Please, yeah...tell her I'm sleeping for right now. Maybe in an hour, like before dinner I'll be more put together," Piper admitted apologetically. Alex nodded and gave her a kind smile as she rose. She walked to the door and opened it just a bit.

"Hey, Mo..um Polly, Pipes just fell to sleep and she didn't sleep well last night so-" Alex whispered to her. Polly seemed genuinely surprised to see her.

"I...I knew but Fuck Alex, it is really odd to see you...especially wearing Piper's shirt," Polly stammered. Alex looked down and saw she was wearing one of Piper's SMITH Tees.

"Oh yeah my clothing hasn't arrived yet because of the weather, so we're sharing closet. She'll be out for dinner. Cal is at the store but will be back soon," Alex explained in what she hoped was an even voice.

Polly backed up to let Alex out of the room and her stomach twisted with the dread of spending that time alone with them. "Ah, she sleeps better in my arms. We'll see you in a bit," Alex said and then she closed the door on the face of a startled Polly. It gave her a wee bit of satisfaction.

"I do sleep better in your arms but at the present time-" Piper began as she turned.

"No, I know...I'll just read over here while you nap. Everything will be alright Piper. I'll make it up to you somehow, baby...we'll get help or something," Alex suggested as she went to retrieve the book she was reading or rereading. She picked up _The Hotel New Hampshire_ in the study the other day and couldn't help reading it again.

"You'd go to therapy with me...because I think I need it...but I'm scared after Healy. You were right that it did help us but the other stuff...his bullying and the restraints- I used to dream you were in that dryer and I coudln't get to you. Then it switched to you being in cuffs and Kubra is coming to kill you. This fear and my anger is just draining me of any energy I feel I might gain," Piper shared.

"Yes I'd go with you; I'm not so tough that I can't see when I've been traumatized," Alex admitted. She didn't relish the idea of therapy but if it helped Piper with her anger issues then that was fine with her. Piper's temper was always part of her but the violence was something that Litchfield and losing everything brought out in her. It was a new part of her that Alex didn't mind because it had saved her life at least once. She knew Piper had put another prisoner in medical but to Alex, Piper was just taking care of business. She thought back to what Mandy said about how she was raised and frowned. She didn't like thinking of Mandy's words when it came to her girl. The more she let herself focus on it the more she realized that Piper's violence was just another side effect of Alex turning her in to the police.

She walked over to sit by the gas log fireplace that kept their room very warm on cold nights. "Thank you, " Piper whispered and Alex pushed her glasses up on her nose and looked at Piper.

"Anytime, kid. I love you and I'm not going anywhere," Alex assured her.

Piper smiled at that and then curled back into tight ball. Alex read quietly for about twenty minutes until her eyelids got so heavy she could not hold them up anymore. Alex didn't really dream but she woke to the soft whimpers of her love. She sat up and adjusted her glasses before looking to the clock. She had dozed for almost an hour. Piper was tossing on the bed and her leg was all askew hanging under the covers. Alex was up so fast she nearly dropped her book on the rug.

It was so natural to slip in beside her and press her body close. She pushed Piper's hair out of her face and snuggled in to body. She lowered her head to whisper in her ear, "I got you, kid. It's okay...I'm here." Piper got quiet and turned over. Alex guided her leg to the pillow and helped her on to her side. She was so sweet and let her move her however she wanted. Piper was due some pain meds because Alex saw her wince. She knew it would be after dinner and she pondered asking Brian to give them to her earlier. She had slept all askew and had a really big day. She enjoyed Piper's warmth for awhile then she heard someone speaking outside the door. She knew dinner would be soon.

Alex shook her gently and whispered to her, " Piper...wake up. Dinner is going to be soon and Polly is probably going to come through that door soon." Piper opened her baby blues and blinked a few times. She moved her leg and moaned.

"Al, could you call Brian in here? He's still here right," Piper mumbled. Alex nodded and reminded Piper he was leaving tomorrow afternoon. She knew Piper was a bit worried about not having him there, even thought it meant she didn't have to be under 'medical care'. She knew he talked to Piper about her PTSD when they did her physical therapy and massage.

"Sure, I'm...um sorry I'm in bed with you, but you were whimpering and I didn't want you to..." Alex stopped speaking and pressed the intercom button.

Cal answered, "Hey Al, dinner is ready in about ten minutes. Whatcha need?"

"Brian and her meds a bit early," Alex answered.

"I'll send a muffin too, she didn't really eat much earlier," he said then he signed off with his signature 'over and out' that was old the first time but quirky just like Cal. Piper sat up and moved her leg off the bed. She looked down at her wrinkled clothes and over to the closet across the room. Alex looked down at her shirt and jeans sighing.

"You want some jeans and a Tee? I can just put them on the bed and Brian can help you if you want-"

Piper waved her hand. "Please...and thank you...I'm sorry that I'm waking up all..." she let her voice trail and Alex laughed softly.

"You are always a little grumpy after a nap, especially if you're emotional. Um, I think maybe you're period is getting back in sync," Alex offered. Piper frowned at her and then blushed when she realized Alex was right.

"I always hated that you pointed that out. You're PMS consisted of grumpy overworking and popping pills for the cramps. I would breeze through or have a temper tantrum...totally depending on my sleep schedule. You managed me after three months," Piper said with some amusement in her voice.

"I did that with a fat joint..something you nor I can have right now, the best chocolate money could buy and great massages," Alex said with a grin as her voice got all nostalgic. Piper smiled at the memories as well.

"It took me a year to figure that out. I figured it out in Paris when you specifically asked me for those artisan chocolates and then didn't eat a one," Piper responded. Alex nodded and walked over with her clothing. "You were still trying to manage me, but Alex that isn't being a partner. I need you to let me feel my own emotions without managing me. I'm not a hormonal, hung over twenty-three year old or in immediate danger of being sent to a hell hole for months. I need to know you will not manage me...will not give me meds and have me sign a document that means I wake up," Piper said to her in a soft voice that was laced with pain.

She sat beside her as Brian came in and went right to work. Piper took a few bites of the muffin as he changed out her brace. Alex took a moment to get ready. She changed into some new yoga pants and some warm wooly socks. She really wanted her clothing. She had hoped it would arrive today since the roads were opened somewhat. She came out of the dressing room to hear Piper ask Brian to leave and let Alex get her ready.

"Do you want me to bring in the chair?" Brian asked gently. Piper looked over at him then at Alex. She shook her head and said she'd use her crutches. Alex wasn't surprised. She didn't want to seem an invalid after already napping the entire time they'd been there. Alex wasn't too enthusiastic about seeing Larry. It was nothing like seeing him while she was in Litchfield but this time he was Piper's Ex. This time he had moved on with her best friend and Piper admitted she missed him. She sighed a bit too loud and Piper looked over as Brian went out.

"Hey, you don't have to help me, I can do it-"

"No baby, no...I'm just worried about dinner and well...you. I heard what you said Piper, I did. I don't want to fuck this up and there is this pressure," Alex said as she suddenly felt a headache behind her eyes that she recognized as stress. She walked over and helped Piper change. She was buttoning her pants when Piper reached out to stroke her cheek softly. Alex looked at her and smiled what she hoped was a confident smirk.

"I fucking love you Alex Vause and our problems are serious ones...serious and private. I mean, what is a holiday without pretending for the family," Piper said in a cheerful voice. Alex laughed and kissed her nose.

"That may be your family traditions, but I want ours to be more genuine. I fucking love you too Piper Chapman. I told you I'm a fuck up Pipes," Alex replied. Piper laughed agreeing with her. There was a knock on the door and Piper looked at her mouthing the word, 'Polly'. Alex turned and sure enough Polly walked into the room carrying the thirteen month old Finn. He was scrambling in her arms to get down.

"Oh my God he is huge...I missed his birthday didn't I?" Piper said. Alex winced because she knew it was in a coma when he turned a year old. Polly walked him over and Alex moved back out of the way. She nodded her hello to Alex without really making eye contact.

"Here is your Aunt Piper, she is your Godmother Finn," Polly said with tears in her eyes. Alex realized how very much Polly wanted to show her son to Piper in person. She moved over to give them some space. She looked through the open door into the living room and saw Larry staring at them.

"Hey Finn," Piper said to him with a bright smile. He wasn't in the least bit afraid of her. He reached out and babbled on saying words like 'mama' and 'car'. Piper sat on the bed and he crawled into her lap. She listened to him like he was telling her a story. Polly sat beside her and watched. Alex leaned against the armchair and watched the scene unfold.

"Really was there a lot of snow?" Piper asked as if she understood all that he said to her. He nodded at her and made a hand gesture that made her laugh.

"Um, that was all Pete right there," Piper whispered to Polly. He seemed to know his father's name and said 'dada dee'. Polly explained that he went to see his folks for a month or two. He was still pretty much an absentee father still from what Alex had heard. Larry was probably more a father to Finn that Pete. He had Polly's eyes and hair but his face shape was not familiar to Alex.

"Yes, Daddy...you look like a perfect cross between your mom and your Daddy. He is amazing Polly," Piper said to her. He wiggled on her lap and reached down to feel of Piper's knee. He turned and wanted to touch the brace. Alex shot over quickly and helped Piper catch him before he toppled over. She saw Piper wince as she turned herself and put pressure on her leg. Alex gently set him upright and he touched the brace, looking up at Piper.

"Thank you, Alex. Easy Finn, remember Aunt Piper has a hurt leg," Polly said as if she was reminding him of things she told him before they came in the room.

"Hwt foot," he said and then he was off and heading for the dresser with a few steps that ended up on all fours. He was in that state of almost walking everywhere but giving in to crawling because he was faster. Piper wanted to go after him and Alex headed her off as she stood up. She put her hands on Piper's waist as Polly hopped up to walk behind her son. She didn't crowd him or herd him out of the room. She just walked close enough so she could get to him if he started to topple anything over.

Cal called for everyone to come to dinner and Polly snatched him up with a grunt and a, "Time for dinner, bub." He said something that sounded like dinner. Polly walked over to them as Alex handed Piper her crutches.

"I really want to hug you and talk but I'm willing to wait. I tried to get him to let us come alone but he got really stubborn," Polly apologized. Piper laughed and nodded.

"Did he sit on his computer typing fast as if he was writing on an overnight deadline? He would do that for hours until his hands ached just so he could ignore my arguments," Piper said as she headed towards the door.

"Yeah, it drives me crazy. What did you do when he did that?" Polly asked in a cheerful voice. Alex frowned as they all walked towards the door.

"Oh, I went for a run and didn't come back for about five hours. He yelled at me for worrying him and then we talked," Piper answered. Polly snorted but Alex could see the wheels moving in her mind. She laughed out loud and both women stopped to look at her.

"He is going to regret this...Karma sucks," Alex remarked. Piper laughed with her and then motioned for Polly to go on out. She looked up at Alex and stared until Alex pushed up her glasses to return Piper's gaze.

"Thank you for helping me get ready, watching over me and loving me. You ready for dinner? We can consider this a trial run for Thursday," Piper whispered to her. Alex smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly. Piper's mouth was soft and inviting. Alex stayed in their intimate moment for as long as she could. She pressed her forehead to Piper's and felt some of her headache slip away.

"You're welcome and yes I am. I am also, starving. Your brother is actually making real, inch thick Pork chops. Does Larry eat pork?" Alex asked suddenly. Piper laughed and told her he loved pork. She snorted and decided she wasn't very surprised.

"You have a whole grill box? I want one but Neri said we can do the same thing in a ground pit. Spoken like the person that doesn't have to dig it!" Cal said with a snort as they made their way into the dining room. They hadn't eaten there as of yet and it was rather plush. Alex liked it because of the light from the windows. Larry took Finn and put him in a chair that Alex could only assume they brought with them. Mandy was sitting on one side and from the way they were being moved around, she could see Larry was going to be at one end of the table. The Chapman siblings sat in the traditional end chairs. She was happy to sit beside Piper and helped her get in her seat before she put her crutches up against the hutch near the door.

"Hi Pipes, it is good to see you moving about," Larry said with a sincere tone. Alex looked over at him and she could see he was visibly relieved to actually see Piper was alright.

"Hi Larry, thanks. I'm glad you could be here, but I think it would have been a bit easier if you'd let Polly come on her own," Piper said right off the top. She didn't make her voice too harsh or hard because she looked at Finn making a face.

"Lar, bread", Finn said pointing to the rolls on the table. Larry was making him a small plate of different bits and he halfed the roll-putting one part on Finn's small plate.

"If you think I'd let them drive alone you're as insane as your choices have proven," Larry shot back. Alex shot him a look that he missed as he put a lid on a juicy cup that Polly brought from the kitchen.

"No, stop it both of you. We will not act like children in front of the child. Can't we just be happy that we're all here?" Polly asked. Mandy agreed and asked Polly to pass her the mashed potatoes.

"Hello Alex," Larry said in reply to Polly's comment. Alex nodded to him and reached for some food.

"Baby, you want water?"

Piper nodded and then leaned in to whisper, "You probably need some water too, but I don't blame you if you have some wine. Um, I think there is some tylenol in the cabinet by the pantry." She looked at her love and smiled at her thoughtful observation. Sometimes, Piper was very self centered but sometimes she was really focused on others but you would never know.

Brian told her water would be better and she nodded. She didn't want him going into detail about her fainting earlier. He seemed to get the gist of her glare and shut up. She hoped Larry was too occupied with the situation to say much. Cal started telling the tale of his adventure to the store that day and Alex got them some water from the Fridge. She took a deep breath and reached for the cabinet door. Yes, maybe some medicine would be the best thing. She needed all the help she could get to get through this meal.

***Please Review, Fae***


	10. Chapter 10 Shut Up Alex

Chapter Ten

Looking back on it, Alex really shouldn't have been surprised that it was Piper that lost her temper first. She was eating the best fucking meal she'd had since the last time Cal got creative. She decided to just focus on her food and Piper. Mandy wasn't in the least bit comforting as she seemed immensely interested in Larry. She stroked his ego and asked him about his writing.

She had winced when Mandy did it and tried to kick her slightly under the table. "I had a very successful article in the New York Times about what it is like to have a loved one incarcerated specifically-"he began in a voice that Alex could tell he had used in many different cocktail parties.

"It was a wonderful article. Yes, I tried to read it but my sadistic counselor tossed it in the trash and poured his fucking coffee on it. I then of course, dove after it because well, he pissed me off and yet another asswipe CO yelled at me. So you read it to me on the phone, remember that?" Piper began after placing her fork down on her plate. Alex saw how she sat and straightened her back. Piper had fucking perfect table manners and it was something that Alex had always loved. She knew from the way she shifted though that Piper was going to lean over the table. This was the way she would lean in to make a point to Nicky when her temper flared over some comment she made.

"Yeah, I do. It was one of my more pleasant memories of your time there, because I got to share it with you over the phone...first. I know you felt awful because it was later than others because of where you were, but it was nice to read it to you," Larry said with a smile that seriously made Alex want to toss her glass at his head.

"It was pleasant because I went out of my way to be sweet and supportive. I mean, you finally got something published! Fuck, it was a paycheck and we were rather fucking broke at the time. I had sunk all my savings into a company that was bankrupt because I was suddenly incarcerated and you just couldn't find anything to write about for years. Years...but you know what I was really thinking?" Piper smiled at him and lowered her voice to a soft dead tone that was strangely attractive to Alex. Polly glared at Piper for cursing in front of Finn. He seemed not to notice at all. He was going to town on Cal's awesome mac-n-cheez.

"What?" he said suddenly defensive, "you told me what you thought of it, you didn't think much of the title-"

Alex snorted. "It was way too much like Two Girls One Cup" and any fu- um anyone could see that," Alex observed with a glance towards the cute kid with the cheese on his face. Larry glared and started to speak but Piper held up her hand.

"I got off the phone and felt depressed beyond words. I felt so awful that I had missed your article, that you really thought I was some Yuppie cocktail story...and I was so very angry at you. You said I could think about it, and then you just did it anyway. That was my life...no our life, mine and Alex's life together. I left that call and walked straight to Alex...she understood. She held my hand for the first time in over a decade and suddenly I didn't feel so fucked up anymore," Piper said to him with such painful agony in her voice that Alex's breath actually caught. She flashed to Piper sitting on her bunk and how scared she was to take her hand.

Larry clenched his jaw and raised his hand, "Could we not share the details of how you cheated on me?"

Alex turned her head with a snap, "She is sharing how something you did broke her heart and all you can hear is how turning to someone that could relate hurt you!"

"Enough, please...we are all going to be civil to one another, especially at the dinner table!" Polly exerted. Alex looked over at her and she thought that maybe Polly had grown quite a bit as a mother. However, she wasn't Alex's mother and she wasn't going to let her dictate how she behaved at the table.

"I have to agree with Piper on that one. Writing an article about an inmate, in that huge a market, WHILE they were incarcerated is simply stupid. Your radio show interview actually led to the investigation that put Piper in the SHU. The Assistant Warden had her over a barrel so to speak. She was desperate and had to scramble to fight a transfer to a...very bed facility. Now, she has to testify in Federal Court. I was really curious as to what type of self-righteous, nimrod would risk someone he supposedly loved for his own fifteen minutes of fame. Piper is strangely quiet to me about you. Just mentioning your name makes her wince now...and yet here you are. You could have dropped Polly off or just stopped acting like a caveman and let her drive herself. OR if you were really worried, hired a driver to take them...all valid options...yet you chose to come to this haven, where she is recovering from a vicious physical assault and inflict your presence on them. I'm not curious anymore, you're just a fucking idiot," Mandy said in a very polite tone. Finn just kept eating while all the adults just stared mouth open at Mandy.

Larry just stared at her as if she had grown another head. Alex could see his face turning read and he looked over at Piper with eyes swimming. "You said it put you in danger with the inmates but-"

He had ignored the insult and went straight to the meat of the fact his actions caused Piper real danger. Alex put it together as well then and suddenly she really wanted to kill him. Piper was fast to step into the conversation gain. "You didn't care Larry; you wanted to hurt me for sleeping with Alex. You did. I lost you both and a crazy meth head tried to kill me...I was still willing to marry you though because well I lvoed you."

"I still love you Pipes and I made myself come because she was...is...very important to-me," Larry just stopped talking and got up. He made sure to place Finn's cup closer to his mother as he got up. He just took his untouched plate to the kitchen. Alex frowned at the name he used. Cal and Brian had kept on eating so Alex turned as well to take another bite.

Polly wasn't in the least bit bothered by Larry's confession. Alex looked at her and took a sip of wine. Polly looked right at her and raised her eyebrows inquiring. She was very much like Piper and Alex just darted her gaze towards Larry's retreating back. Polly looked that way and then back at Alex. "Loving Piper is something that has always been there with us...I'm not jealous of it because I know that at the heart of all three of us, we are friends. I think we can get back to it eventually. His timing sucks as usual but he does want the best for her. I um sorta didn't tell him about you until yesterday as a last ditch effort to keep him in the City. He is still upset with me over that," Polly answered.

Piper groaned but did go back to eating her salad rather than share her comments with Polly. Alex had no doubt what she thought about their 'friendship'. Piper held her tongue though and Alex patted herself on the back for getting her meds early. Piper held up her water in salute to Cal. She told her brother how wonderful the food was and everyone chipped in with compliments.

"Well, I'm glad Larry is here to hang out but at the same time, I'll slug him if you wish sis," Cal offered with good natured, y et Alex felt rather serious tone.

"I may take you up on that, since my love might get in trouble if she assaults someone while on House Arrest. No, I take that back. I'm a Free Woman in a few days and I'll take care of him myself," Piper replied with a chilling smile. Cal just nodded and looked back at his dinner with renewed interest.

"Now, kid, if you hurt yourself further over him, I'll spank you," Alex bantered back. She hoped her playful tone would pull Piper from her darker wishes.

Piper grinned at her and leaned closer to her. She whispered in a sultry tone so only Alex and maybe Polly could hear, " Promises Promises," Alex's mouth went dry and her sex suddenly sprang to life with such a longing that she had to stop herself from moaning with lust.

Polly looked at them and then turned her head to the side as if she was trying to figure something out. Piper didn't seem to pay her any mind and Alex found that to her own liking. She smiles at Piper and reached her finger over to take a piece of carrot from her salad. Piper made a playful stab at her finger like Nicky would do. Alex was fast though and crunched down on the morsel with her eyes flashing.

"Fuck I miss Neri," Cal sighed suddenly. Alex looked down at him and he seemed so sad. "She'd hate eating this because I didn't kill this hog myself, but I miss my wife doing her wifely duties." Cal slumped some and they spent the next little bit trying to cheer him up with details of how soon she'd be back. He was really lonely for his solitude in the woods. Alex could tell that Piper felt very guiltily over keeping her brother from his own place. They finished dinner and Brian helped Alex clean up. Larry had exited upstairs to his room.

Apparently, Cal put him in the room that he always shared with Piper. Alex was glad that they were in the main suite and it was all theirs. Brian was very fast in the kitchen. He joked about KP duty in the Army. He also slipped Alex some anti-inflammatory meds and b12 for in the morning. Cal had made the Marshals and security plates. He left to take them their plates and Alex suspected he'd be smoking an after dinner joint. He didn't wreak of the stuff, but she could tell a difference in him when he returned. No one seemed that concerned about it and that amused Alex.

She carried her meds into their room and came back to the living room find Piper kissing Finn's head as Polly headed upstairs with him. "I'll give him a bath and we'll put him down. I'll be back in an hour or so, will you still be up?" Polly asked Piper.

Her lover looked over at her to inquire. Alex smiled softly at the decision that Piper gave her to make. She had napped but Alex had not and it had been a very big day. "I may hit the hay a bit early tonight but I think I can handle two friends catching up...as long as she is helped to bed before too long passes and HE stays upstairs," Alex added the last part and was surprised herself. She wasn't jealous perse but she wanted to be there if he was near Piper. She wanted to protect her. These thoughts made her frown because surely Piper was able to handle him herself. Alex then remembered the devastation that his sleeping with Polly brought to Piper. She remembered the looks she would get when people would bring up Larry. No one really knew the deal with them, except maybe Red and Nicky. Piper was more private than people gave her credit for most times.

"I'll help her to bed," Polly said with a smile then she got to putting her son to bed. Mandy walked in from the study where she'd retired to take a call with a stupid happy grin on her face.

Alex sat next to Piper on the couch and was pleased when she leaned over to snuggle with her immediately. Alex adjusted so her leg was up on the couch and Piper was leaning back against her body. She circled her waist as Piper put her hurt leg up and sighed relieved saying, "That look has to mean your girl is coming?"

"Yeah, Anika will be here soon...to be honest I was going to drive out as soon as it got above freezing tomorrow. Cal isn't the only one missing his significant other. She beat me to it though. They closed all courts until after the Holiday weekend. The snow should be melted enough by then. Um, you'll have a trip to New York that week as the trial against the Assistant Warden and her husband has been moved up the docket," Mandy answered. She was happy but still thinking like a lawyer. Alex remembered doing that. She would experience her time with Piper but always had something else going on in her head. She was always busy and now...now she focused on her love.

"I can't wait to meet her," Piper answered. She was relaxed against Alex and it felt amazing. She leaned forward and kissed her ear. "I know our snuggling and googly-eyed attention is hard to watch when you're missing your girlfriend. Give us time though, we really aren't this goofy about it...just fuck we've spent the last year and then some held apart."

"I know, it is really fucking sweet you guys," Mandy said back with a smile.

"Thank you...for what you said to Larry. It was much nicer than what my darling or I was about to say or do. I think...maybe a toddler around two ex-cons is going to be an issue," Alex said. Piper tensed then she sighed. Alex knew she agreed.

Mandy snorted and put her phone down. "I can see Polly here with Finn though. Piper is her best friend and she hasn't even seen her son. Plus, she really wants Piper to forgive her for breaking the number one best friend rule...WHILE Piper was locked away fighting for her life."

"She also called my crooked parole officer and got me tossed back in prison with time added. Now, I got myself out of that predicament and she did it because she was trying desperately to get Piper to forgive her," Alex observed.

"She knows she fucked up but couldn't help herself. Surely, you and I can relate to that Al," Piper answered. Alex sighed some and told herself something she had told herself before.

_Piper's best friend was that bitch Polly and they came as a pair. _

Alex nodded and kissed her ear again. "You need her, I understand." Piper laughed softly. Alex didn't need to see her face to know Piper was touched that she understood that Polly was important to her. Mandy smiled but Alex could tell she didn't think Polly deserved Piper.

"It isn't easy being my friend, you are relearning that I guess," Piper said to Mandy and it made Alex smile.

"Yes but I'm having a blast as your lawyer. I have discovered I really like criminal law. I'm...rather good at it and I'm thinking of shifting the responsiblities of ETW to another partner so I can give my time to work in that area," Mandy said casually. She was asking Piper her opinion and it irked Alex. She thought Mandy should share that with her girlfriend and was about to say something when Piper answered.

"I haven't met them...I mean, do you mean now or later? I have only gone over notes with you-"

Piper's body tensed as she said it and Mandy turned towards them and held out her hand. She was smiling at Piper with such humor and grace that Alex felt her stomach twist again. She hated...fucking hated how Mandy's interactions with Piper twisted her up inside. She had always felt that when anyone looked at Piper but mainly it was when a man came on to her. She was sure of her hold on Piper when she was younger because she was pretty much the only good lover the girl had ever experienced. She was Piper's world. Now her insecurities could be heard because Alex wasn't crazy busy working moving a crazy amount of drugs or keeping them alive.

"Later, I'm just bringing it up because I too want to reach out in my career and ETW is very important to me as well. The future is coming Piper, I know you are focused on the here and now, but your Freedom is right around the corner. You can take over ETW or continue like you have with an active board. Is there anything else you want to do?" Mandy asked her casually. Alex realized she was talking business and suddenly she wondered exactly how involved she was in the company.

"I have experience in producing television and starting a small business. I will need time to study the company. I trust your counsel though, if there is someone at your firm that is as open minded as you...and will not treat me like an ex-con, I'd be happy to try. I think I want to work with an organization to help women in prison," Piper said with a confidence that warmed me to my heart. She could do whatever she wanted.

"You can do anything you want. What about Popi?" Alex asked her. She wondered about the business she started with Polly.

"Polly shut the business down about a month after I was incarcerated and the Barney's deal fell through," Piper said with distaste in her tone. "I don't really blame her but she did tell me in a letter that she kept making soaps and products but now she has all natural baby soap as well. If Finn's skin is any indication, she is on to something. I could eat him up." Piper laughed and she smiled as well. Her girlfriend was having baby urges. It should scare her but suddenly it didn't. Alex always thought Piper would make a good mother one day. She was a self centered narcissist at times but her capacity to love would ensure her kid was fantastic. Alex never wanted children but she felt this warmth in her chest at the idea of giving Piper what she wanted.

"He is stupid cute. I don't get those baby urges but I can see the appeal if they were that adorable," Mandy answered.

"Larry is rather good with him too. How are you with that?" Alex asked her gently.

Piper sat up some and moved her leg so she could look at Alex. "It pisses me off. I thought I was pregnant before I self surrendered. I mean, yeah it was better that I didn't have my kid in shackles...or with him. But at the time he was spastic about it and now he is a defacto instant Dada dee...and they fell in love actually taking care of Finn the first month of his life. I can't help but think his feelings for Polly are all wrapped up in his love of Finn. Really guys, Pete and Polly were our very best friends. We went on vacations together and we were thrilled when they actually got pregnant. So, it's all jumbled up but I kind of see how it happened. Still, I can't say exactly how I am with that. Part of it turns my stomach because I just...don't see them together that way-" Piper explained and shivered some like the thought gave her the weeby jeebies. It made Alex laugh.

"Well, that is a complicated soup of a mess. I think maybe we should use plastic utensils at Thanksgiving dinner. I mean, really you may go after one of them. I don't think cute Finn would enjoy that...so how about we take a page from Brian's playbook," Alex offered with a smile.

"Oh?" Piper inquired.

"Yeah, when one of us is going to go off or if we see it in the other and want to call a ...time out or something...we will just stop talking and walk away...we will say a certain word," Alex offered. Piper laughed and even Mandy gave a good chuckle. She then told Piper seh thought it was a brilliant idea.

"The cussing is something that I can't guarentee I will not do, but Larry told me that everyone does it and Polly just complains. What word then? Not unicorns, it might confuse Brian," Piper answered with a gleaming smile.

"How about um...ah Cambodia?" Alex offered.

Piper loved it. Mandy demanded an explanation and they told her about the one serious conversation they've had about their future.

"You're having a good one right now. I know it will be hard to leave Alex to go testify in a few weeks. You'll be back in a couple of days though. Alex might have to give a deposition as well before Christmas. Maybe we can arrange a City trip. Do you still want to find a place in Brooklyn?" Mandy asked her.

Piper looked at Alex and shook her head softly, "We can look wherever we both want...but no, I don't want to move to the City really. I was thinking that maybe I should buy this place from Cal and stay here with Alex after she finishes testifying. If she is here, they wont make her go to Riker's right?" Piper said with true hope in her voice.

Alex's heart broke when she realized that all of Piper's thoughts about the future were stuck around Alex possibly going back into a Federal facility. "Pipes, I had nine years and I'll only have to stay about forty-eight hours in there each week. We can do this baby. Don't let my sentence change the way-"

"Shut up Alex. I mean it. I know you have this "oh free falling through life is what it's all about' schtick going on but cut the crap. Being in a relationship with someone means you think about them when you make a decision. I don't just mean about when we go to bed. It means you get to choose homes together and make decisions about where we live based on how fucking scared I am that you'll be in custody again. Get over it because this is what being my girlfriend means now...if you can't handle it, tough! We are slap fuck in love and neither of us want to do this life thing without the other," Piper said with her finger up in Alex's face. The more she rambled on in her tirade the more Alex wanted to burst with joy. Her woman claimed her beautifully and she realized no one in her life had ever loved her as much as Piper.

"Hey, give me time to work into this new reality we share. I just want you to feel free always, Pipes," Alex said as she stroked down Piper's cheek. "I pissed you off really badly just this morning and I fuck up all the time Piper. I'm not sure I'm someone to set you plans by...I still can't see past my crazy mess of a life...or at least not yet."

"Yeah well, I'm still pissed at you Alex but I can give you time to see that my thinking about you in my decisions isn't a bad thing. I hope you think about me too. Um, Mandy...Alex has expressed some issue with inheriting all of my money if I died tomorrow. So, I was thinking a trust fund would be fine and we can leave the rest of Danny and Cal...for now," Piper said to her lawyer with ease. Alex had thought she forgot about that conversation with all of her medical issues. Nope, not Piper...she said she'd think about it and then they'd talk to Mandy. They talked about specifics and Alex still felt like her family would accuse her of going after Piper for her money. It didn't sit well but she just didn't think that Piper gave a fuck.

Polly came down and Alex excused herself to let them talk. She leaned into Piper's ear and told her she'd be on the couch in the bedroom when she gets done. Piper turned her head and whispered in her ear, "No, sleep in the bed. We can adjust it after Polly helps me to bed." Alex hoped they didn't adjust but she'd leave that up to Piper.

****Please Review. My cat is mended completely. I appreciate you for reading my stories. Peace, Fae***


	11. Chapter 11 Best Thing I've Ever Done

Chapter Eleven

Alex got her book and snuggled into their warm bed. She was amazed at how quickly it became 'their' bed to her. She immediately missed Piper's presence beside her but she knew that Piper needed to spend time alone with Polly. It was hard though. She dominated all of Piper's time when they were first together on the outside. If she wasn't working, Piper was by her side. Alex reveled in giving her things and teaching her about the world around her. Piper was sheltered and though she did some drugs in College, she had been woefully unprepared to hang with Alex's crowd. She protected her and steer most of the hard dealers away from her. She let it be known that no one touched Piper.

She had suspected that Kubra pushed that limit but she never go the nerve to ask Piper about it directly. He would watch her which Alex couldn't fault him for as she is stunning. However, she recalled a few nights that Piper would be totally into partying but decide to leave with Alex if she wasn't staying up. Alex was up on the phone to different parts of the world at all hours and would usually konk out on them when they partied all night. She felt safe leaving Piper with Fahri because she knew he'd bring her back to her room. She never felt safe with Kubra. She trusted Piper but she also knew that Kubra scared her or so he did then.

Alex put her book down and thought about how Piper had been so willing to do the right thing and testify against him. She knew enough to collaborate that Alex was in certain countries at the same time as Kubra. She had even over heard some phone calls that Kubra made in English. She was sure there was a wealth of info that Piper could have given about him but she chose to lie. She was so grateful for that now. He had hurt Piper to get to her but not because she talked. It gave her some distance from the entire mess and hopefully kept her from being a target in the future.

Alex could see now how asking Piper to take that money from Chicago to Brussels was the beginning of the end of their relationship. Piper didn't know that Alex was forced to do it. She had said no to Kubra twice when he asked her to get Piper involved. He didn't like that she wasn't participating and he felt she would turn on them. He wanted her culpable so she wouldn't run her mouth to the authorities. She was meeting with him at the Hotel Bar when he told her she needed to go to Chicago to make the transfer and if she didn't have Piper do it, she wasn't to bother returning with Alex. He told her if she chose to stay in Chicago with Piper that he'd make sure to clean up loose ends. She had no doubt whatsoever that he would have her killed.

She never told Piper that because she knew his threat would have sent her packing...she should have told her but she held on to her relationship. She should have went out, got a girl, brought her back to the room so Piper could catch her and forced Piper to leave her in Chicago. Instead, she chose to give in to his pushing and make Piper a criminal. It had been _her_ weakness that caused Piper's whole ordeal. She didn't want to be without Piper so she pushed her to participate in the trafficking of money for the purpose of buying drugs. It ended up costing her Piper anyways when she kept pushing for Piper to help her out.

Alex sighed and got up from the warm bed. She wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. She just knew Polly was talking Piper out of being with her. Polly didn't like her at all and now that she knew Alex's past had almost cost her friend her life….well she really couldn't blame Polly for trying to talk her out of being with Alex. Any good friend would want what is best for their loved one. Polly is no different. Still, Alex hoped that what Piper said to her was true….they were inevitable.

Alex whispered against the cool glass of the French doors, "Inevitable…" Her breath spread across the cool surface and she reached up to make a small Anarchy sign. It made her smile and think of Nicky. Eventually, she made her way back to bed and started to read. She was about five chapters in to the book when she fell to sleep.

_At first, she was semi- aware that she was dreaming. She was back at Litchfield looking for Piper. She went to the showers and she saw Lorna without Nicky. She was crying in a stall and wouldn't answer Alex when she asked where Piper was...Alex started running around the prison and still couldn't find Piper. She was in the laundry room and all the dryer doors were open. She looked inside Myrtle and saw Pensatucky all crumbled. Her face was smashed in like when Piper beat her down and there was blood everywhere. She ran on, yelling Piper's name until she was at the top of the stairs. She looked down and saw Piper at the bottom, just as she was before. Alex started to run down the stairs but they were like an escalator and no matter how much she ran, she couldn't get to Piper. She kept calling her name to get her to wake up or reach up so she could grab on to her, but Piper didn't move….she didn't move or breathe._

Out of her panic she felt a soothing touch on her face. She whimpered and cried out for Piper. She felt the soothing touch again and heard a soft whisper in her ear, "I'm here…everything is okay…you don't have to scream for me Al, I'm right here. Everything is okay."

Finally Alex opened her eyes. Her glasses were askew so she had to reach up to adjust them. She could see Piper was lying beside in her the bed and she was stroking Alex's face softly. The door to the room opened and Alex startled. She moved as fast as she could out of the bed with her hands up towards the door. It was Cal and Polly at the door.

"Everything okay, you guys? I just helped Piper in the bed about ten minutes ago…I heard shouting," Polly said tentatively.

"Alex, honey, calm down," Piper began. She was trying to stand up holding on to the bed so she could reach Alex at the foot of it. Alex moved over to her to steady Piper as she realized she was the reason for the fuss.

"Alex was having a nightmare. I guess it's my turn to calm her down…sorry, we're fine though. Thank the Marshals for not barging in this time," Piper added and Alex nodded as if she agreed. Cal turned to leave but Polly walked into the room and tried to help Piper back in the bed. She brought her hand up to touch Alex on her shoulder and it made Alex jerk back quickly. Her breathing wasn't right yet and she didn't want anyone touching her. She wasn't even sure she could handle Piper at that moment. When she looked at Piper, she saw her dead body at the bottom of the stairs and felt like someone hit her in the stomach.

"Easy Polly, back up out of her space….it's really hard after the dream to distinguish what is real. Alex, I'm right here and I'm not dead baby," Piper said in a soft tone as she reached up to gently stroke her face. Alex looked in her eyes and saw the life and tears swimming within them.

"Ppiiper," she croaked. Her throat was a bit sore so Alex realized she must have been screaming. She was embarrassed and worried that Piper wasn't going to want to sleep with her.

"Yes, it's me Al…I'm right here. Was it about looking for me when Chrissie had pushed me down the stairs?" Piper gently asked. Alex just nodded.

"With a few other scary sights thrown in as well….I'm really sorry. I'll go sleep on the couch in the living room," Alex said and she stood to move away from them.

"Um, I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. Larry pissed me off. He offered to take the couch but I figured it would upset Piper if she knew he slept that close to her room door. I can switch with you and sleep in here with Piper-"

"No," Piper said quickly. She was abrupt enough that Alex actually looked up at her to see if it was the idea of sharing bed with Polly that upset her or Alex sleeping away from her.

She didn't have long to wonder, "I will not sleep without you near me. I wasn't going to wake you up…before the dream, you were so peaceful. If you have another one, I want to be there for you. We need each other Alex and that outweighs any embarrassment you may be suffering. Besides, you are the only one that can get me to go back to sleep after one of my bad ones."

"You sure?" Alex asked again tenderly. She couldn't believe that Piper was going to let her sleep beside her all night. Piper nodded and told Polly good night. Alex helped her get her leg all situated, then she joined her back in the bed. Once they were all snuggled inside, Piper asked her to tell her about the dream. Alex didn't really want to but she gave in and went through all the parts she remembered.

"I don't remember actually running to the showers, just seeing Lorna in there crying. I was worried for Nicky as well but she wouldn't answer me. She just kept crying. I ran everywhere Pipes. I went to the laundry-"

Alex looked down as she spoke and then shook her head, "Enough. It is just a fucking dream and I'm not rehashing it. I don't want those images in your head too."

"I read that telling someone about your dream means it will not return. If you remember all the parts of it clearly it will not come back," Piper countered. Alex refused to continue. She didn't want to make something up and she didn't want to lie to Piper, but she wasn't going to tell her about Pensatucky. Piper had already spent about a month thinking that she had killed Tiffany. She wasn't going to add another possible moment of terror to fill Piper's mind with images.

"I don't want to talk about the rest…just know it ended at the damn stairwell and this time I couldn't reach you," Alex's voice broke and she wiped her eyes defiantly. She hated to cry.

"Okay baby, you don't have to tell me anymore," Piper leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. Alex kissed her back and immediately her body responded to Piper's kiss. She was aware that Piper was still mad at her for the stunts she pulled with Healy. Fuck, she knew Piper would be more upset with her before it was all said and done.

That didn't faze her at all. Her body and heart wanted to make love to Piper. She deepened the kiss and probed to see if Piper was willing. She felt her hesitation and slowly she pulled back. She pulled her lips away from her and whispered "Piper I need you."

Admitting that out loud ...it was enough for Piper to decide what she wanted. Piper rolled over on top of Alex and started to kiss her face all over. She kissed down to her neck and spent a long time nibbling across her shoulder. It felt amazing to Alex. She tried to push herself closer and to take more control but Piper was determined to be on top. She pulled off Alex's tee shirt and dove into sucking each nipple with gusto. Piper pulled at each one with her teeth, just to the point of pain, then let them POP out of her mouth. She made this hungry mewing sound that nearly made Alex cum right then. Her hands were in Piper's hair, holding it up so she could watch her face as she sucked and tormented her sensitive nipples.

It didn't take long for Alex to growl and move her hips asking for Piper to move down. Her mouth was like lava across her skin and she was a pure flame of desire. Piper pulled her yoga pants down and opened up her thighs so she could dive in. Piper sucked her clit in with a Pop and though it embarrassed her, Alex was screaming her name again, but this time her voice was filled with triumphant. Piper moved with her and kept on licking until she rammed three fingers inside her swollen sex. Alex's body tensed all over and the feeling of her lover, flicking her fingers inside of her made Alex come all over again.

Piper pulled her fingers out of Alex with a sucking sound. Alex felt empty without her but couldn't really speak. She just whimpered in her throat and reached for Piper with open arms. She wanted Piper to press her down in the bed. To hold her down so she wouldn't float away on the euphoria of their sex. She did just that. First, Piper licked her fingers as she slide up Alex's body. The sight made her groan and shiver again…even without Piper touching her at all! Piper then pressed her down and nuzzled at her neck as she too tried to catch her breath.

"You've erased that nightmare from my mind. I know I'm a fuck up baby, but loving you is the best thing I've ever done," Alex whispered softly to Piper as they turned to spoon one another. Piper sighed with contentment but didn't respond verbally and that was fine with Alex...she wasn't sure if it was because she fell to sleep or she just wanted to think, either way it was alright to her as long as Piper was in her arms.

***A lil bit of fluff -lovin' even in the middle of trouble! Please Review….I will write another one as soon as I get a good gage of how my readers are liking the story thus far. Peace, Fae***


	12. Chapter 12 Us and Them

Chapter Twelve

She woke to the sun in her eyes and Brian waking Piper up to tell her he was leaving. Alex sat up and put on her glasses. She was used to Brian being in their intimate area. Piper had mentioned earlier that she would like Alex to oversee her care in the bathroom now. She wanted to be the one that helped Piper up and out of her brace. Alex knew that eventually, the brace would be gone. Piper snuggled in to her and turned away from Brian with a mumbled, 'leave me 'lone'.

"Hey, sleepy head...Brian is trying to say goodbye," Alex prompted. She reached down and rubbed Piper's butt with a firm hand. As always she arched her back and looked up at Alex. "Brian is here to say goodbye, blue eyes."

Piper smiled and looked over at Brian. She sat up and Alex helped her keep the blanket around her. She was still moved to shield Piper from strangers. He told her he was going to leave now and ride with the Marshals to Buffalo. It was safer that way so Piper smiled, but Alex felt her body tense under the covers. Piper thanked him and asked that he call them to say he got to Buffalo alright. The roads were okay but there were still places in the shade that could cause accidents. He reminded Alex about the medicine schedule's location. She knew Cal would be on it but she wanted to do it for Piper. Her pain meds were minimal now and what she was taking had more to do with Piper's TBI and additional anti-inflammatory drugs for her knee. She wasn't really good with sick people usually but Piper wasn't sick people. She was Piper.

"I'll be back Saturday evening," Brian assured her as she slipped out. Alex looked at Piper for a long moment as she stared at the door.

"First time without medical staff living with you, eh?" Alex prodded.

"Well, Danny was here the first few days with a nurse practitioner...but I was out of it then, so yeah," Piper said softly. Alex pulled her back down into the soft cloud of their bed sheets. Alex kissed her hair and stroked Piper's arms slightly.

"I am sorry I missed meeting him. You hardly speak of him," Alex answered. She knew he came when Cal called and Alex was impressed.

Piper shrugged some. "We weren't close and he didn't take my conviction well. Danny is very judgemental. He has all of my mother's worse qualities without the booze to lighten him up," Piper shot back. Alex snickered some and rubbed up her arm.

"Still, he came when his little sister needed him."

"Yeah...he did," Piper replied. Cal called him daily to report on how she was doing and Alex had seen her talk to him twice. That was officially the only two times since she knew Piper that she had ever spoke to her brother.

One time in October, they were in Paris and she off handed said that it was her older brother's birthday. That was the day that Alex learned Piper was the middle child. She knew that she felt closer to Cal because she was often tasked with caring for him as they were growing up. Now, it seemed her brothers were stepping up and Alex was thrilled for her. Yet, she really couldn't relate.

Piper turned in her arms and looked at the clock. "We're being lazy bums. I bet everyone has already had breakfast." Piper spoke in a tone that told Alex she thought she _SHOULD_ get out of bed but she didn't really want to get up.

"Yeah, it is strange. I mean one would think we'd like to be around people or family...eat good food, talk about things we missed. I just feel out of place most of the time around people that have been free for the last two years of their lives. It was like that when I was out before but I thought it was because I was missing you...or I kept hearing you scream my name from that cell in Chicago," Alex answered and felt Piper kiss her lips. Piper pressed her forehead to Alex's "I knew I couldn't go back to how I was before Litchfield...but I couldn't go on either. It is existential and ridiculous. We aren't ones to hide from our life, kid."

Piper nodded and kissed her again this time with more heat. Alex got lost in the softness of her lips. She wondered again at how perfect her mouth is and how wonderful it felt to kiss. The flash of electricity that coursed through her body went straight to her core making her instantly wet. This produced a low growl in her throat that to her delight, made Piper shiver. Her girlfriend's hands sought her hair and she rolled over on top of Alex, letting the blanket fall away. Alex was concerned about her knee, but Piper managed to push herself up so she was looking down at Alex. Her golden hair flashed in the morning sunlight briefly before the shadow of the darkness covered her face. It didn't however, hide that hungry needy look that crossed her features as she used her hips to grind her mound against Alex.

She wanted her panties down. Her PJs were tangled somewhere in the bed from last night's love but she had managed to cover up some before falling to sleep. She had an idea that someone would be waking them up in the morning. Piper seemed to like that she was rubbing against her underwear. Alex growled again.

"I fucking love that low growl. You used to be too cool to sound that frustrated in bed...now...now you give me everything of you and it is fucking addictive, baby," Piper moaned out in a sex-laced voice. Alex reached up to cup her breasts and tease her nipples. Piper pressed down to kiss her and started to grind her hips faster, more frantic. Alex knew Piper was going to come like that. She knew she just couldn't quite get satisfied that way and it drove her insane. She could toss her over and plow into her...Alex wanted that but at the same time, she wanted to see her girl lose it, humping and grinding against her.

She yelled out as she came, "I'm cumming oh fuck Alex!" Alex watched her body shiver and jerk...she barely registered the sound of the door opening.

"Hey, sleepyheads Finn wants to go make a snow-oh..oh ...fuck...um sorry" Polly stammered. Alex pulled Piper down to lay across her body and pulled the covers up in the same motion. Piper seemed to jerk out of her aroused confusion to yell at her best friend

"KNOCK Polly, Mr. Jesus H. Christ! I may have a bum knee but the rest of me works just fine and I'd like to get off with my girlfriend in fucking PEACE!" Alex flipped her over and shushed her writhing love. Polly had already shut the door and Piper's screaming was going to traumatize Finn. Not as much as Polly was traumatized but close enough.

Alex started laughing first. Piper was mad that she started to laugh and poked her with her finger. Alex laughed harder and a completely spontaneous giggle erupted. It made Piper laugh so hard she snorted and they rolled over in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, the only thing that could have been worse was if it was-" Piper began.

They finished in unision, "Larry!"

One Hour Later

Piper was all freshly bathed and dressed. They had done a pretty good job of it. She allowed Alex to push her out in the chair and that told Alex how tired she was from her day yesterday. Piper was working up to her old self and it was good to see her do things for herself. She didn't like Alex being a caregiver as much as she just wanted someone to hold her. She wanted to do it herself and she was going to let her do it more and more.

Mandy cooked tacos for lunch and the smell made her mouth water. She missed good home cooked meals...nothing splendid, just normal. Alex had always eaten out except for when she was with Piper. They had enjoyed cooking now and again when she still worked out of New York. Once they traveled it was a lot of restaurants, except for the occassional house they'd rent with a kitchen or if they stayed some place Kubra owned. She would cook breakfast for Piper then.

"Two tacos for each of you...I heard you worked up an appetite," Mandy joked. Polly glared at her from the kitchen counter where she fed Finn. Alex couldn't help but like Mandy. She helped Piper get situated and went to get Piper the tea Cal made. She was developing a taste for it but she realized it was the caffeine that she craved. Piper ate with a good appetite and she felt a bit smug about that. Larry came down and grabbed some tacos. He was under deadline and distracted. Alex watched him curiously as Cal poured him some tea.

Finn reached out for him and he moved over, making a growling Larry lowered his head nuzzling Finn's chin. It was something she could tell he did. Alex could recognize love. Larry was a putz but he loved that kid. She looked at Piper and felt a hollow ache in her stomach. She looked at their interaction with such longing.

"Hey, how do you like your tacos?" Alex asked her. Piper looked to her and her expression changed. Alec could see how much she was loved and it helped to warm up that filling of dread. Alex looked away before Piper could see her doubt.

"I love them. Thanks Mandy. I wish I could contribute to the cooking," Piper answered.

Larry was heading back up the stairs when he said, "I'd kill for your chicken marsala, Pipes." Alex looked over at him as he disappeared of the stairs. Polly moaned as if just thinking about it gave her pleasure.

"Oh yeah, I almost ordered it at La Villa but I figured it would suck in comparison. As soon as you're able, put me on the guest list," Polly gushed. Piper actually blushed and Alex could tell her love was proud of dish. Polly joked with her and Piper actually smiled at Polly. Alex could see that it was a strange way they were making up after she interrupted their sex this morning.

"Um Pols, I'd like it if you didn't open the door to the bedroom until you hear from Alex each morning," Piper said in a soft tone that really only Alex could hear. As she spoke Piper reached over and helped Finn hold his sippy cup. Alex watched them eating quietly. She couldn't help but wonder how she would fit in to Piper's Brooklyn life. To be honest though, Piper hadn't said where she wanted to stay, except maybe buying this house from Cal. It hit her then that Polly might not know of Piper's inheritance.

"Oh, no need to tell me. I guess seeing Brian going in early I just ..." Polly let her voice trail off. Piper smiled at her a little bit.

"Hey, some mornings it isn't so um, wonderful...and we need a little time. It will get better though," Piper replied. Polly took Piper's hand in hers and squeezed it. Alex sipped some of her tea and watched again over her glass.

She felt Piper's baby blues turn to her and she shot her a confident wink. "You aren't that used to seeing me around my friends. I mean we were always surrounded by people when we traveled but it always seemed to be...I don't know like it was-"

"Us and them? That is because it was...and it was like that in Prison as well. We do seem to get lost in each other. I think though that maybe we learned to share a bit better now," Alex answered her. Piper nodded some, leaned over and kissed her cheek and then went back to eating. It was something she would have wanted to do at Litchfield and couldn't.

Alex noticed that they ate faster than everyone else. She tried to slow down her intake but it was just ingrained in her that she had to eat fast or someone would make her leave the table and toss her delicious food out. She noticed that Mandy walked around the bar area and put another taco on both of their plates. There was no way she could eat another one but maybe she could try half.

There was a doorbell and Alex jumped looking towards the door. She saw Piper tense and reach for her hand. "Alex, the guards have already spoken to anyone that would knock on the door," Piper said.

"Why didn't they call up?" Alex didn't like it and felt a rush of fear course through her.

Marshal Suggs walked towards the door, "They did Miss Vause, we just didn't want to disturb you at lunch."

Alex rose and walked towards the door, "I'd still like to know please Marshal...I can't protect her if I don't-" She stopped talking when she realized she was barking at a marshal while in custody. Alex heard Piper getting to her feet and Polly helping her with her crutches.

"We have that handled Vause," Suggs shot back. She was always polite but her tone changed and Alex knew she had overstepped.

"She is scared. I want to be told before my guest is scared and I will make damn sure that happens when I talk to security in a few minutes," Cal responded. Alex went to the door and it was opened to a delivery guy.

"Hey I have boxes here for Alex Vause. Sorry it was late but the weather shut down shipping in the state," he said in a way that told her he'd said it many times before.

"Oh finally, it is your clothes and some apartment stuff Alex," Mandy yelled from the kitchen area. He brought in about six boxes. Alex carried them all to their bedroom.

"We have to go through it, Vause. I'll check it out in here, please just go back to your lunch," Suggs said to her at the bedroom door.

"Sure Marshal, enjoy my thong collection...Piper's puts mine to shame but I think you'll like my style a bit better, "Alex said with a fake smile. She turned exit the room and saw Piper standing there on her crutches.

She gave Alex a look that told her she wasn't to irritate the people with the guns. Piper had more leverage. She was free in a few days and was going to be testifying in a big embezzling case. Alex was a slimeball drug importer that ratted on her boss...and she had more time left on her sentence.

"I know, Pipes. Oh...that reminds me...is there anyway, Larry can stop calling you that?"

Piper laughed and kissed her again on the lips. "I'll say something but I doubt it. He has called me that all along, Polly does some now too. I never stopped them because it reminded me of you," Piper whispered in her ear as they hugged. "Now let's return to lunch and that crazy bunch of our friends...and no, I'm not including Larry in that statement."

"You should," Alex said softly. Piper blinked at her. "I mean eventually. You already love Finn like he was your nephew for real and Polly will always be in your life Pipes. I've always known that...you have a history with her that predates even our own history," Alex explained back as they walked towards the table.

"Okay, yeah but that is a long way off. He keeps doing stupid shit and pissing me off."

Alex couldn't argue with that. When they sat down, Cal was talking about his sculptures to Polly. He told her he was getting the rest of the materials before the weather set in and he could maybe work in the out building. Alex did finish her taco and was pleased to see Piper finished one and a half. She was gaining back the weight she lost in the hospital. Alex had to believe that she was going to be alright.

They were laughing all together at soemthign funny that Finn did with his spoon on his nose that Piper said was 'all Pete' when the Marshal cleared her throat. Alex looked over and saw she was holding a box of hers that she used to keep letters from her mom. She felt violated that the officer had looked inside. She always imagined that stored by her cousin in the storage facility she had used before when she stored stuff at home.

"What do you want with that? I don't have anythign in it but some letter...their from my mom," Alex explained. Piper turned to look.

It was a box she bought for me in Bali. It was about a foot long and six inches or so wide. She carried it with her everywhere they traveled and always kept her letters in them. She had hoped to one day place Piper's notes from Litchfield inside. "Oh Alex, you kept it," Piper exclaimed softly.

The Marshal didn't look happy. "Alex, you didn't return to your apartment after your arrest right? How long was it until your place was cleaned out?"

Alex thought about it. " A week and half. I was at Litchfield for like a day, when I called my aunt and she told me it was done." She frowned and looked at the officer with a sense of dread settling into her stomach. "Why?"

"The facility was a clean one? Secure?"

"Yes, temperature controlled and well guarded. It cost me a pretty penny but I figured it was worth it to keep what little I had left okay," she answered.

The marshal seemed to accept that comment and it didn't please her. "Okay, look I think something has been placed in here and it will most likely be evidence. Come with me over here," she motioned away from Finn. Polly rose and took him in her arms.

"I'll take him upstairs," she said and left to go up the back stairs. Piper was as fast as she could and Alex helped her stand on her crutches.

"He probably sent someone for you but they found the place empty...so they left this," she opened the box and they leaned over together to look inside. There on top of her mother's letters was a petrified dead rat.

***Hm...Kubra is such a rat! Your Reviews really inspired me to look at my story arc and focus on the relationship we all love. Please keep them coming. Peace, Fae***


	13. Chapter 13 Own Things

Chapter Thirteen

Alex stared at the rat then pushed up her glasses. "I see. Well, thank you for finding that Marshal. Is everything else alright?" She had to remain calm because Piper was watching.

"Oh Alex, your letters..." Piper began and she knew without looking that her lover was crying for her. Alex swallowed and pushed down all the emotion she felt. The Marshal looked like she felt sorry for her as well.

"Yes, everything is fine. He obviously had it left before he realized you were going back to Litchfield. We will bag it for evidence," she said apologetically. Alex nodded and walked straight for the room. She heard Piper behind her but she kept moving to the room. Her things were sitting by the closet. She started with the boxes of clothes, sniffing they all seemed stale. She put a few outfits in one basket and all of the whites in another. She didn't hear the door open and close.

"You know how to get to the laundry room? It is downstairs, but there is a shoot," Piper offered. She was leaning against the closed door with her crutches under her arms. Alex nodded again and then looked through some other boxes. Piper hobbled over to her and put her hand out on Alex's sleeve.

Alex looked at her hand and flashed back to when she touched her arm to feel the sweater Alex wore to visit Piper at Litchfield. That touch shot like a jolt through her body and Alex remembered craving with all her being that Piper forgave her. "Alex, do you want to talk about-"

"No. I don't want to talk about it Piper. I want to do my own laundry and go through what is left of my life in these boxes," Alex answered with more venom than she had intended.

"You aren't leaving me Alex. Don't use this as an excuse to ask to be moved to a safe house in the city," Piper shot back.

Alex had been thinking that. It amazed her sometimes, how much Piper could read her when she wanted to pay attention. Alex scoffed sort of but didn't really deny it. "My being here puts you in more danger and you can't deny that."

"We have eight men on security at all times Alex...plus we live with two federal marshals at all time. I think I am perfectly safe and more importantly to me...you are," Piper whispered as she used her crutches to get closer to where Alex was unpacking.

"Eight? I've only seen four-"

"The other four are down by the gate and they patrol the wall around the..." Piper waved her hand as if at a loss for how to describe her five acre or more lot here.

"Estate?"

"Um...well the property line," Piper finished. It was funny how all of her family dismissed the grandeur of this home. If Alex could hazard a guess, she'd say that was something they got from their grandmother.

"Still Piper, you can't say you wouldn't be safer if I was out-"

Piper kissed her to shut her up. It was hard with her crutches but she grabbed Alex and kissed her to shut her up. Alex felt her body react to the kiss before her mind had actually wrapped itself around the concept that she was just kissed to be 'shut up' by Piper. She had done it to Piper when they were younger. Sometimes, she rambled when nervous and Alex would calm her by kissing her passionately. She pulled Piper closer and pressed her knee between Piper's knees. Her girl started to grind and Alex felt flushed with Power and lust.

This wasn't the point she was trying to make and Alex tried to pull back but it was Piper that finally drew back from the kiss to speak. "I am only safe, sane and whole in your presence, so stop scaring me...you're leaving is far scarier than anything Kubra has sent our way. Look, he sent Rhonda, I dealt with her. He sent Chrissie and I lived through that...and now she is gone," Piper said looking down to shield Alex from the memories in her eyes.

"Okay, we can talk about it more after you're free and you are testifying in court. I shouldn't be needed until his arraignment and with the weather that is a few weeks away. We can just table this until then," Alex negotiated.

"No. There is no option I will hear, where you are not with me. Understand that Alex because I mean it. I will hunt you down and find you OR if you just disappear on me, I will seek out Kubra myself and deal with the problem," Piper shot back. She turned on her crutches and started her angry walk to the door.

"Hell no, you are not going anywhere near him! Do you hear me Piper?" Alex shouted at her. Piper stopped at the door and looked back at her with such strange and passion filled eyes.

She opened the door and spoke before she left. "Then don't give me a fucking reason to...it is your choice. I'm not some poor kid with no strings or choices now Alex. I have enough money to take care of you and if I have to, take care of him." Piper left with that comment and left Alex staring at the closed door.

Alex stared at the door for a few minutes before she got a load of laundry together. She went to the laundry area on foot. Piper wasn't outside and she thought maybe she was in the study with Polly. Larry was bundling Finn up to take him outside. He had been pointing at the snow all morning and getting cranky. The irony of doing her own laundry again wasn't lost on Alex. She did feel somewhat more relaxed doing this very familiar chore. She was looking forward to her own clothing...though she wasn't giving up the SMITH shirt. She thought about how Piper had stepped up in Litchfield. Alex was frantically trying to get them out of the shit storm she created...and Piper still acted on her own. It was so dam scary that she wanted to cry. It was so damn sexy and loving that she wanted to kiss Piper. Piper's money was a game changer that she didn't figure into her plans.

She squatted down in front of the washing machine to think. She put her head on her knees and just looked at the wall for awhile. Piper loved her and she knew that Piper would give her anything she had. This meant that they both were rich now...and Alex's pride had to accept that. She was determined to be of use to Piper and work to make whatever she wanted a reality.

Yet, she will leave her in a heartbeat if Kubra ever gets close. Alex needed to have an exit plan ready that deflected his gaze from Piper. She had to give him what he wanted immediately or hit him so hard he wouldn't even dream about going after Piper. She knew who she could call and where she would meet him. She also knew that he'd never leave there alive. So, as always, she settled on planning for the best option but having a backup plan that kept what...no whom she loved the most, safe.

She put in some fabric softener that smelled like a mountain lake. It made her think of how that lake almost swallowed Piper...yet she rose up from that lake a heroine. Alex smiled remembering how she clung to her body in the van. It was petrifying how close she came to dying. It was inspiring to see how she saved everyone. Alex watched the entire prison change how they saw Piper. Girls that usually only see the blonde hair and money when they looked at Piper, now suddenly saw the determined woman that would do anything for her friends. She would do more than anything for her. Piper loved her so completely. Alex exhaled and braced herself for that voice.

_Will she still love me when she knows all of what I did to get back to her?_

She stood thinking for a long time, waiting on the laundry to finish. Alex expertly folded each piece and then she placed it back in the basket. It felt nice to complete something for herself. Alex walked out and was startled to see Piper leaning against the wall across from the laundry room door.

"Um hi...I did some laundry," Alex said and was mortified by her inane tone.

"I know, I waited on you to give you some time alone. I'm sorry I got in your face...it was pointed out to me that I am possibly smothering you. I don't like that side of myself Alex, but my worst fear is losing you again. I think maybe your fear is similar to mine...he wants us to fear him. The rat was just that...a tool of fear. I saved some of the letters. I made them give them to me. They can't prove he put it there, so anyway...when you want them I have them in a nice cedar box," Piper said softly. Alex leaned in and kissed her while she shifted her laundry basket to her other hip.

"You will go no where near Kubra, Piper. I will stay here with you as long as you promise that no matter what, we are a couple," Alex exclaimed. She wasn't even sure that she was going to say that, but it came out.

Piper looked at her and smiled that sexy cute smile that made Alex want to bite her lips. "I promise...your laundry smells divine and that is strangely sexy," Piper shot back. Alex laughed and left her standing in the hall. She looked back with her best, "come and get me gaze" and was amused to see Piper start after her with gusto on her crutches. There were steps and Alex wasn't surprised to see Cal sitting on the bottom step. She asked if he needed help and he brushed her aside. He picked up Piper and tossed her over his shoulder. She squealed and threatened him if he didn't turn her around in a more dignified manner. Alex laughed as he ignored her and barreled up the stairs with Piper's arms flailing about but not too much as she still held her crutches. Piper hit him a few good times as Alex carried her laundry in to their room. She looked out and saw Polly, Larry and Finn making a snowman on the front lawn. That familial bliss was bit too much to watch at the moment and she hoped Piper felt the same way.

Alex put up her clothes and found some thrill in filling up some of the other side of the massive closet. Piper had more clothes but then again, she always did. Many of Alex's things were seized and sold at auction, fueling some local police station budget in Vermont. It was okay to her though, she existed on only three uniforms and now all these clothes seem excessive. She thought that before when she lived in Queens. That didn't keep her from putting on a pair of jeans and the soft grey sweater that she wore when she visited Piper. She finished it off with her own wooly socks and boots. There was something about wearing your own clothes that was a bit overwhelming after such a long time. She stepped out of the closet wiping her eyes.

"You look amazing. Here...it isn't too early in the afternoon for a celebratory scotch...and yes it is a celebration of you getting your own things," Piper said as she indicated the glass beside her. She was reclining on the pillows before the big fireplace in the master suite. It wasn't gas so she figured Cal started the fire for Piper...or maybe her girl did it herself. She was always surprising her. Alex settled down with her and took her drink.

"To my own things," Alex repeated and they clinked glasses. She sipped some very fine scotch. Piper seemed to enjoy it as well and they snuggled up closer. Piper watched the flames and reached out to hold Alex's hand.

"I could get used to this. Do you want to buy the house?"

Alex laughed softly at how Piper just asked her as if the money was theirs. "Yes, I do...because it means something to you and I think you're right that Cal doesn't want it." Piper kissed under her chin and exhaled all content like. They fit together well and she could get used to reclining before fires with the love of her life. She'd have a plan in place for when the ugly of life came calling. It always did. But for now, she was safe, in her own clothes and holding the most amazing woman. Alex smiled at those thoughts and took another sip of her drink.

***Neither flu nor busy life will keep me from trying to post a chapter! Please Review,


	14. Chapter 14 Piper's Freedom Day

Chapter Fourteen

******Sorry for the long wait. My free time has been dominated by writing a Reader's theatre play for an African American History performance and wooing my life partner/fiancé for Valentine's weekend. Good news is I'm flu-free and I thank you for all you kind wishes . (To the guest reviewer on Covering Up-Sandra- thank you for your review! I love how that story touched so many and how it is re-read over and over. I still can't believe it has over a million views. I create/publish children's plays mostly and my adult ones have been performed but not published out of state. TY for the comments about NYC- I have only visited it and relied heavily on my readers that sent me pics (thanks Carmen) and emails about the city.) I hope you enjoy*****

Alex opened her eyes and her first thought was " Today is Piper's Freedom Day". She slide out of bed ever so softly as not to wake up her snoring lover. Piper was on her stomach with one arm hanging off the bed. She had started to sleep without the brace. She took a pain med after breakfast and dinner along with a few others but she was on the mend. Alex put her vitamins out with her glass of water and went to make her breakfast in bed.

Cal had it all ready for her. She made Piper's favorite granola and yogurt white raisins. Piper hated regular raisins. Nicky would pick on her for picking them out of everything at Litch. It had amused her as Piper explained how they were humiliated grapes and looked like bugs. Alex asked her if the white raisins were humiliated as well and Piper had shot her a bird. Alex made herself some eggs and a croissant then carried it to her room. Piper was sitting up in the bed with her hair all messed up and a grumpy look on her face. Alex paused in the doorway to watch her.

She looked to the vitamins and took them then looked towards Alex with her bright, sleepy eyes. "Good morning grumpy head," Alex said as she carefully carried their tray. She just knew she'd drop that hot coffee on herself if she didn't take her sweet time crossing the room.

"I'm not grumpy, just don't like waking up alone….um is that coffee?" Piper replied with eyes suddenly more clear at the prospect of caffeine. Alex put the tray all right for her over her legs and poured her some coffee. "Wow, why the Royal treatment? I feel like Lady Grantham!"

"Who?"

"From Downton….you know..all the married ladies get breakfast in bed at the Abbey," Piper tried to explain. Alex had no clue what she was talking about and watched as Piper turned to jot down something on a notepad.

"What are you keeping a list of now?" Alex laughed as she settled back to eat her breakfast. Piper was always working on something. It was one thing she realized had really changed in her. Piper was a worker. She worked hard even when she didn't really have anything to do.

"TV shows we need to binge watch- and you never answered my question…not that I'm complaining…I could get used to breakfast in bed with you…especially if it means not seeing Larry at breakfast," Piper replied as she began to enjoy her yogurt and granola. Alex smiled as she popped two white raisins in her mouth. At dinner the night before, they had all tried to get along. It helped that Finn was the center of attention as Piper tried to feed him. Larry had shown her how to make different noises with the food to get him to eat his vegetables. It had been cute to watch and she realized as long as they spoke about Finn, no one argued. Larry however, didn't push his luck. He took Finn upstairs after dinner and stayed up there writing. Polly had explained his deadline was today and he had three writers not able to contribute due to power outages.

"Today is your Freedom day!" Alex exclaimed. Piper turned to her with a smile and then it faded to the saddest look she'd seen on her face in a long while. "Hey baby…what is it?" Alex put her food down to scoot closer.

"You…I'm free but you still," she pointed to Alex's ankle monitor a tear fell.

Alex laughed softly and pulled her into her arms. Piper put her granola down and popping up on my twitter) She pushed her glasses up on her face and nodded softly. "It sucks but listen, we are both really fortunate. You did a short amount of time…not that you should have done a damn day…but anyway, I fucked up. I am doing YEARS less baby. We have no room to feel bad about it. I want you to enjoy your freedom and when I'm all done, I will join you in reveling in it. We will travel and explore new places together. I promise…but please…no more tears for me," Alex said gently. She lifted Piper's face with her fingertips on her chin and used her other hand to trace that tear down her cheek. Piper's lips opened and Alex heard her breath catch in a way that told her how very much Piper wanted her to kiss her.

So she did. Soon the tray was on the floor beside, them and their coffee was getting cold. Alex used her mouth to worship every bit of her body. She wanted to kiss her and lick her until Piper cried out. She wanted her to know that being free from Federal custody was something to celebrate.

"Oh fuck Al….right there…no no no oh please baby…oh fuck….please stop teasing me!" Piper cried out as Alex yet again took her to the edge of pleasure and removed her mouth from her swollen clit. She kept pushing her with her tongue diving into her wetness. Her chin was soaked with Piper's need and swallowing it made her own sex drip. Alex could literally cum from the taste of Piper Chapman. She had made love or fucked many women in her life, but only one could make her sex drip like a horny teenager from just her taste. She teased her until Piper was about to come without her lips in place, then Alex pumped her with three fingers, curved just so to slam her spot with needfilled thrusts. Piper bucked up as Alex continued to suck her and sent her wailing into multiple orgasms. Alex raised up then pressed her sex against Piper's hip and thrusts in time with Piper's spasms. She cried out as she came and was aware of Piper shivering all over again at the very sound of Alex coming.

She collapsed on top of her with a satisfied grunt. Piper held her close and murmured things that didn't make much sense but told Alex that she was loved and needed. They were still holding each other and panting when the knock came.

"Hey you two, if you're done in there, Piper needs to get dressed and come out to sign some paperwork. Cal said he'd facetime with your parents during it. I have to go to meet my girlfriend at my place- bring her back up here- and my window of good weather is getting short," Mandy called from behind the door. Piper blushed some and Alex laughed.

"We'll be out in a minute," she called. Alex rose and got them a few warm wash clothes to clean up. Then she helped Piper into a nice pant suit that she picked out yesterday. Alex changed into a nice long sweater dress with tights that stopped at her monitor. Piper enjoyed helping her dress as well and it was funny watching her bend to help her put on some warm socks while balancing on one leg. Alex tried to get her to stand but Piper would have none of it.

"I want to dress you too…I fucking love that you have clothes now…and I wish that dress fit me," she frowned looking at the way the neckline revealed Alex's cleavage. She had chosen this dress for that very purpose. Seeing Piper's reaction made her feel fantastic.

"I got it in London at that dress shop on High Street," Alex said. Piper's eyes got wide because she knew how much Piper loved to shop in London. "You can go tomorrow if you want, just get a helicopter to fly you to the nearest, clear airport and off you go. Mandy should have your ID and passport for you."

Piper frowned at her and then took up her crutches. Alex followed behind her until they got to the door, then she opened it for her. "I will not travel without you, so stop asking."

Alex started to protest but she didn't want to fight with her. She knew Piper and her wanderlust would kick in when she realized nothing was holding her in one place. Piper would travel before Alex was done with her sentence and that was alright by her.

As long as Piper took security…..Alex had spoken to the head of security there last night. He assured her that one or two security guards would be with her at all times when she travelled to testify against Fig. She had to be sure that Piper was safe. He had put many of her fears to rest. They walked out and saw everyone had gathered before the fireplace. Piper made her way there and stopped to smile at her brother and his phone. "Hi Mom, hi Daddy…" she said. Alex froze as she was in the shot. Did Piper tell them she was there? Neither seemed to react to the strange woman with glasses behind their daughter as she chatted with them on the phone.

"Okay, so here are the forms Piper. They say you have no probation and your sentence was served completely," Mandy said, getting right to business. Piper signed and it was witnessed by the Marshal. She was then given her passport and driver's license back. She looked at it for a moment then Larry spoke up.

"I brought them. I thought you might want to have them in case you could drive to town or something," he said from where he was standing holding Finn. Alex looked over and saw that he was emotional. Piper smiled and thanked him. He just nodded.

"It must be nice to see it all end after being the one that drove her to the prison," Alex said to him. She was trying to see the good things that Larry did for Piper. She told Alex about their relationship, how he pushed her to follow her dreams and stood by her when he found out about her past. She still thought he was a total asshole but she could see some redeeming qualities.

"It is," he replied and then he nodded at her.

"It is all official Ms. Chapman. You are a free woman, but please note we are here to make sure you are protected as well. I know you have security but we will work with them to keep you safe from those that would want to silence your testimony….or use you to silence someone else," Marshal Suggs said to her. Alex knew she was a good one but still it was irksome to know that Piper still had to deal with Federal authorities because of her.

"We will be heading to the City on Monday for the first part of the embezzlement trial. I confess, I'm really anxious to see Figg again. I hope they fry her ass and she is sentences to Litchfield for the duration of her sentence," Piper said with such vehemence that it startled Alex.

Her parents wanted to see the paperwork and she held it up like a kid with her graduation certificate. It made Alex laugh and Piper squinted her eyes at her in warning.

"Now let me see that Vause woman," her dad said.

"No Daddy…I really don't want any crap today….tomorrow is a holiday and we are all going to have a good one," Piper replied when she saw Cal about to turn the phone towards Alex.

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman, do you love this woman?"

Piper looked at her father then over at Alex and nodded.

"Then let me see and speak to the woman you love," he said. Piper looked over to her to ask and all Alex could do was shrug. She pushed her glasses up and darted a glance at Larry.

He mouthed " breathe" to her and Alex exhaled. Her father was holding the phone but she could see Piper's mother over his shoulder trying to look. She looked at him and waited on him to speak.

"Take care of her….better than you did before, understand?" He said in a tone that automatically made Alex's ire rise. She wasn't used to male authority figures telling her what to do. She thought of many things to day and squinted her eyes as she did. She heard Piper draw in a breath to speak and then she knew what to say.

"Yes Sir."

It seemed to please him so he asked Cal to show him his little girl again. Cal made a comment on how she couldn't be his little girl anymore because she was a certified ex-con. His dad ignored the comment and told Piper he loved her. He told her that he'd see her when she came to the city next week and to keep warm. Her mother added that she should eat more because she was looking thin and then Cal hung up the phone.

"Well that went much better than I thought it would, "Polly observed. Everyone seemed to realize the tension had passed and they all laughed. Mandy brought out some mimosas and they all had one while Cal warmed up the car for her. She was so excited to get some time with her girl and Alex was thrilled for her.

She sipped her mimosa on the couch while Piper sat so she was in her lap. "I got scared there for a minute. You know he'll never really….get over how we…" she stopped trying to explain and Alex nodded.

"He wouldn't be a father if he did. I mean, you forgive me because you love me, he has no such reason," Alex countered. She was amazed that any of her family could stand to even look at her.

Piper kissed her and then nuzzled her neck. "I love you and that is reason enough." Cal came in from the car and kicked off some snow. He was driving Mandy to her place and she'd return in the morning via her the SUV her girlfriend rented.

"Hey sis, wanna ride to town with me? I need a few more things for dinner," he said with a grin. Piper's face lit up and then she seemed to consider it.

"Nah, I'll wait till the weather breaks maybe when –"

"I'll get her coat Cal. Just carry her to the car so I don't worry about her slipping," Alex answered for her. Piper frowned and protested as Alex got up.

"Enough Piper, you just want to stay here because I can't go…and I love you for it, but baby, you're free and I want you to LIVE FREE. Understand me Piper? I took you fucking freedom when I ratted on you and now I want you to seize it back with both hands. Please Piper, it will make me happy. I promise," Alex explained. They looked at each other for a few moments then Piper nodded. She moved quickly to get her ready, all the while smiling like she was sending Piper off to school for the first time. Mandy carried her crutches down and Cal took his sister up in his arms carefully.

"You do need a few more pounds sis. I think Thanksgiving should help with that," he said gently. Piper kissed his cheek.

"You're the best brother any girl could have. I'm sorry I don't tell you that enough," Piper whispered to him. Alex looked away when she saw the tears in their eyes.

"You have always taken care of me, Pipes. Even on your furlough, you joined in to the wedding and helped me keep Mom from freaking out. You're the best sister I could ask for now, let's go before I drop you and Alex beats me up," he said with a gruff she knew was forced to cover his emotion. Piper looked over his shoulder and told Alex she'd be back soon.

"I'll be here with Cocoa waiting to hear all about the wonders of Dunkirk!" Alex responded with a smile. She watched as he carefully carried her down the steps and into his car. Mandy was in the backseat and they looked like college kids about to take a road trip. Piper couldn't stop smiling. She didn't cry at all until she had pulled away. Alex was proud of that.

"Here," Polly said and she handed Alex a cup of cider. She took it and was surprised to find it was spiked. "Figured you could use it….you know she is flat fuck in love with you from her head to her toes."

"Yeah," Alex responded watching the tail lights disappear at the end of the drive.

"Good to know you love her as much," Polly said back and Alex nodded.

"She loves you too and I think the two of us getting along will make her happy….but I make no promises about Larry," Alex said as an afterthought.

Polly laughed. "He said the same thing about you." Alex laughed with her and sipped her cider. She stood there a long time, framed in the window watching the end of the drive …waiting on her love to return.

***Please Review! I have a snow day so maybe I can write some more for this week. Peace Fae***


End file.
